Kaleidoscope
by Schismatik
Summary: Fic terminée. L'un des plus affreux secrets des Hyugas est révélé. Neji Hyuga doit traverser de nombreuses épreuves, comment s'en sortira t il ?
1. Désillusions

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Libre

… tu parles

S'il n'était pas l'exemple type du Hyuga, Neji se serait volontiers soulé jusqu'à plus soif avec l'ivrogne affalé au comptoir du bar (soit dit en passant minable) de ce microscopique village où il avait trouvé refuge.

Après l'examen chunin, la leçon de morale administrée par Naruto et les révélations de son oncle, il y avait presque cru. Mais même Ibiki dans son meilleur jour ne pourrait lui faire avouer ne serait-ce que le commencement d'un début d'acquiescement comme quoi cette journée avait bouleversé sa vie. On est Hyuga ou on ne l'est pas. Et quand on s'appelle Neji Hyuga par dessus le marché…

En lui-même cependant, lorsqu'il s'accordait quelques secondes de repos entre les entraînements avec Gaï-sensei, ceux avec Hiashi-sama, ou les siens en solitaire, Neji admettait que c'était le cas.

Sa vie auparavant n'était que rancœur, vide de sens, toute tracée par les entrelacs délicats du sceau sur son front. Il se sentait attaché à son destin d'esclave plus sûrement que s'il avait eu des fers au pieds. Jamais il n'aurait pu seulement imaginer pouvoir choisir sa voie. D'autres, prétendument plus sages, en avaient déjà décidé bien avant sa naissance, gravant dans sa chair leur outrageuse prétention, le condamnant, lui et les siens, sur des prétextes de sang, à une existence de servitude, d'humiliations et de sacrifices.

Combien de fois avait-il eu l'envie brûlante de se rebeller, mais sans savoir comment faire. Combien de fois avait-il bravé sans y croire l'autorité haïe, pour ne récolter que la souffrance. Combien de fois avait-on du le soigner en urgence pour lui éviter la folie, le placer en catalepsie pour lui permettre de récupérer, réparer son corps déchiré par la douleur, mais sans jamais apaiser son âme meurtrie.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, il avait commencé à croire qu'autre chose était possible. Parce qu'un baka, un perdant qui refusait de le rester, un dernier de la classe qui prétendait à la plus haute charge (et un casse-pieds de première, il devait s'en rendre compte par la suite), avait fait voler ses convictions en éclats, à coups de poings bien sentis, d'ailleurs.

Par la suite, il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à ce nouveau monde.

Ne plus voir Hinata-sama comme l'Héritière qui ne méritait pas son rang, mais comme une petite sœur bien plus capable qu'aucun ne croyait, et elle aussi prisonnière de chaînes qui, pour être dorées, n'en étaient pas moins lourdes. Ne plus voir son oncle comme un tyran égoïste sacrifiant tout pour sa propre survie, mais comme un frère contraint de laisser son frère mourir.

Mais aussi des anciens non pas sages, mais enfermés dans leurs certitudes, des règles non pas sacrées mais obsolètes. Et lui même, et ceux de la Bunke, trop aveugles, ou trop lâches, ou les deux, pour réagir.

Il lui avait fallu du temps.

Pour reconnaître que tout n'était pas mauvais. Pas plus que tout n'était bon.

Pour arriver à se dire qu'il y avait vraiment un espoir, qu'il pouvait changer les choses, qu'il pourrait être libre au delà de son sceau.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y croyait plus.

3 mois plus tôt

- Neji ! Je te défie !

Misère. A peine remis de son opération et le voilà qui recommence.

Je suis heureux de le voir sur pieds. Sa tunique verte, ses hurlements et son enthousiasme m'ont manqué. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il le saura. Comme d'habitude, mon visage reste inexpressif. Je laisse à peine passer un soupçon d'ennui dans mon regard lorsque Gaï-sensei et Lee se congratulent l'un l'autre sur la merveilleuse « Fougue de la Jeunesse », je cite.

Au vu du regard narquois que m'adresse Tenten, un doute me prend. Aurais-je pu laisser filtrer une autre émotion ? Cette fille me connaît décidément trop bien. Mais il est impossible qu'elle sache à quel point je suis soulagé de revoir Lee guéri. C'est après tout le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu. Dire qu'il m'a fallu le voir sanglé sur son lit à l'hôpital pour l'admettre.

En même temps…

- Neji ! Tu te dois de répondre au défi de Lee ! Car combattre pour…

… il y a des fois où j'ai comme un regret du temps (si court, si court) de paix que les Kami m'ont accordé, sans défis, ni hurlements, ni « Fougue de la Jeunesse », je cite, bis.

Heureusement Tenten (vient à mon secours) réagit pour demander qu'elle est la mission du jour.

quelques deux heures plus tard

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tenten aurait du se taire. Et l'Hokage, sanin ou pas, à intérêt à ne pas croiser mon chemin de sitôt.

Que Lee soit en convalescence, je veux bien. Mais, non d'un Inuzuka, il a quand même tenu face à l'un des meilleurs éléments d'Orochimaru, et Tenten, Gaï-sensei et moi sommes en pleine forme ! Alors pourquoi nous donner des missions que même un genin unijambiste pourrait mener à bien par une nuit de brouillard sans lune !

Après la surveillance des cours de lancer de shurikens à l'académie, la sécurité d'une réunion inter-clans, nous voici « chargé de l'escorte d'un haut dignitaire de Suna… Lee ! Oserais-tu remettre en cause les décisions de ton Hokage ? », et gratifiés au passage de la promesse d'une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse si nous avions le malheur de laisser Lee faire des efforts trop violents.

Ce qui a transformé notre mission d'escorte en mission de surveillance d'un excité (vert) nettement moins que ravi d'être considéré comme un vase de porcelaine. Ce que, soit dit en passant, je comprend. Mais si je dois enclencher mon Byukagan pour la 67e fois pour ce simple matin, je crois que la « Fougue de la Jeunesse » va finir ligoté au chariot à provision. A moins que Tenten n'agisse en premier. J'aurais presque pitié…

- Là ! Le buisson a bougé ! Montre-toi, vil agresseur ! Rien n'empêchera les Ninjas de Konoha de mener leur mission à bien !

- Lee ! Tu as l'oeil du tigre ! Je suis fier de toi ! Sus à l'ennemi !

presque…

* * *

A suivre... 


	2. La gloire du monde

Kaléidoscope

* * *

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Sic transit

Notre mission n'était peut-être pas si anodine, après tout. Depuis près de quatre heures que nous sommes à Suna, Gaï-sensei est dans le bureau du Kasekage. Il nous a recommandé de visiter le village en l'attendant, mais aucun de nous de pensait que ce serait si long.

Je connais désormais les moindres détails du couloir où nous patientons, de la longue estafilade le long du chambranle de la porte du fond, signe que tout n'a pas été toujours calme ici, à la tache sombre sur le sol, qui ne laisse aucun doute quand à son origine.

Tenten, à son habitude, a décidé d'aiguiser quelques-une de ses armes, à moins qu'elle ne joue avec les nerfs des Junins en faction. Lee, pour sa part, a entrepris une série d'étirements, ce qui à l'air d'étonner les Ninjas du sable.

Voici enfin Gaï qui sort, visiblement préoccupé. Lee s'empresse d'aller le voir, Tenten sur ses talons. Je m'approche plus lentement, prenant soin d'observer les Ninjas présents. Eux n'ont pas l'air tendus, du moins jusqu'à ce que le Kasekage sorte de son bureau. Manifestement, bien qu'il ait été élu Kage, Gaara inquiète toujours ses compatriotes.

D'un geste de la main, le visage redevenu souriant, Gaï-sensei nous invite à le suivre pour rejoindre notre hôtel. S'il en a l'autorisation, je suppose qu'il nous parlera là-bas.

* * *

Allongé sur mon lit, je repense à ce que nous a dit Gaï-sensei. Peu de choses, en fait. Il a été chargé par l'Hokage d'une mission diplomatique. Les deux Kages et la plupart des personnalités des deux villages veulent une paix durable, renouer le commerce et les relations de bon voisinage, mais les stigmates de la guerre ne s'effaceront pas du jour au lendemain. Chaque camp demande des garanties et des concessions. Sans compter les sceptiques et ceux qui crient vengeance. Nous risquons de rester ici un moment. 

Gaï-sensei nous a chargés de représenter Konoha auprès de la population et des Ninjas pendant les pourparlers. Le Kage est d'avis de nous donner des missions en collaboration avec des éléments de Suna. L'idée me plait bien. Je suis curieux de voir de quoi ils sont capables.

* * *

Par la large baie grande ouverte, on pouvait voir le désert étirer langoureusement ses dunes miroitantes au soleil. Vague après vague, le regard courrait jusqu'à l'horizon sur une étendue ocre et jaune et l'esprit s'abîmait dans cet aride océan. 

Le Kasekage aimait contempler longuement ce paysage lorsque trop de questions le tourmentaient. Mais à cet instant, bien autre chose retenait son attention.

Le vaste bureau n'avait pas du recevoir autant de monde depuis longtemps.

Les bras croisés, Gaara regardait d'un œil perplexe les trublions réunis devant lui et commençait à douter du bien-fondé de son idée.

Voilà deux jours qu'il avait ordonné à deux de ses équipes de jouer les guides touristiques pour les Ninjas de Kanoha, histoire de faire connaissance, et ils ne paraissaient pas s'entendre mieux qu'au premier jour. En dépit des dégâts occasionnés dans le village et des excuses vaseuses qu'ils s'étaient fourni mutuellement.

Il aurait pourtant cru qu'après avoir, entre autres, démoli une salle d'entraînement (« Comment est-ce que j'étais sensé savoir qu'elle portait autant d'armes sur elle ? »), rasé la carrière nord (« Il est fort votre gars ! Il a failli broyer plus de pierres que moi. Un digne représentant de la Fougue de la Jeunesse ! J'ai eu du mal à gagner mon pari. »), terrorisé une classe de primaire (« Kasekage ! Jesoba a encore introduit ses serpents dans la classe des petits. Il prétend que le brun se disait capable de tous les retrouver et qu'il voulait vérifier »), ils auraient appris à se supporter.

Mais si les derniers rapports qu'il venait de recevoir étaient exacts, c'était loin d'être le cas, à deux exceptions près, mais pas des plus réjouissantes.

Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment !

* * *

Face au porteur du démon à la patience légendaire non ? ah, bon…, et inconscients de leur sort, visiteurs et autochtones, délibérément éloignés les uns des autres, se toisent sans rien dire. Gaara les dévisagea tour à tour. 

A l'opposé à la baie qui transmet les murmures du désert, le plus loin possible de la lumière, Eliséart. Fluet dans son ensemble noir, un immense arc dans le dos, mais sans carquois ni flèches, il fixe chacune des personnes présentes, comme pour voir au delà d'eux.

A ses côtés, affalé contre le mur, Jesoba. Dans son éternelle robe longue d'un vert d'eau. Androgyne, filiforme, le crâne rasé, il taquine son python favori, dont les anneaux interminables enserrent son cou, son torse, son ventre, avant de disparaître dans les plis du vêtement.

Puis Assert et Léno, les deux jumeaux contraires, comme l'un négatif de l'image de l'autre. Blond et brune, noir et blanc, assis à même le sol, ils ne prêtent attention à rien, comme à leur habitude, passionnés qu'ils sont par l'étrange canevas miroitant qu'ils tissent entre eux.

Prés de la porte principale du bureau, deux des Ninjas de Konoha.

Tenten, qui joue semble-t-il négligemment avec un kunai ; et Neji. Stoïque et silencieux, statue grecque sans sourire, il surveille discrètement les personne présentes. Visiblement, ils n'ont pas été charmés par la prestation des Ninjas de Suna. Le sable apporté par le vent dans le bureau sembla frémir, comme en réponse à cette désagréable pensée,.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, seule à part, Imena. Pâle dans son long kimono droit, plusieurs fois fendu de la taille au pieds, blanc veiné de bleu, comme ses long gants qui cachent ses bras, comme ses yeux, si on y faisait attention.

Et, insoucieux, tranchant par leur attitude, Lee et Tymenon, en pleine discussion ; sous l'œil désapprobateur de Jesoba, qui laisse une langue fourchue siffler en signe d'agacement.

Pour le plus grand malheur des tranquilles habitants de Suna, ces deux-là s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Et depuis deux jours, le village retentissait des 'exploits' d'un Lee en pleine forme et d'un Tymenon un rien roule la caisse, grand baraqué et veste ouverte, mais dont les cicatrices dissuadaient les inconscients de trop le chercher. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un aussi fou que lui.

* * *

Temari, négligemment appuyée contre le montant de la bibliothèque, sentit un sourire goguenard se dessiner sur son visage. L'expression fugace qui avait traversé l'étrange regard de son frère ne trompait pas. En tous cas, pour ceux qui le connaissait suffisamment. 

Elle aurait presque pitié…

presque…

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**P**ost-**S**criptum : si quelqu'un le demande, je veux bien essayer de rajouter un chapitre juste pour détailler un peu les précédemment cités exploits de Lee et Tymenon. Just for fun. 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arasan** : Tu es membre du fan-club de Neji ? Ah, mais qui ne pourrait pas l'aimer…j'espère que tu continuera à apprécier.

**Tafolpamadlaine/Zeub** : Je te promets d'essayer de relever le défi et de mériter de rester dans tes favoris sueurs froides d'anxiétés, brrrrr

**Willa** : Ca te plait ? Yes ! Et tant mieux si tu te poses des questions, pleins de questions, mais je vais réserver mes réponses pour l'instant rire machiavélique.


	3. Eclats

Kaléidoscope

* * *

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Eclats 

Cherchant à retrouver son souffle, Neji s'adossa à l'arbre qui lui servait d'abri. Un abri bien illusoire. Son habit blanc trempé d'une sueur acre rafraîchit son dos brûlant. Savourant ce bref instant de relatif confort, il abaissa son regard sur le corps allongé sur le sol devant lui. Comment, par les Kamis, en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

* * *

Flash-back

L'attacher sur une planche de fakir, et tester sur lui la panoplie complète du parfait petit acuponcteur offerte à Noël par la tante Aglaé ? Bof. Le fixer sur une chaise électrique après l'avoir au préalable arrosé généreusement de jus de citron ? Pas assez. Le transformer en cible pour l'entraînement au tir des élèves de l'académie ? Mieux, mieux, idée à noter. Lui passer en boucle le dernier single d'Hélène Ségara ? Trop cruel, même pour lui (1). Piétiner joyeusement sa jarre en sautant dessus à pieds joints ? Ah, non. Sa réputation de maître-de-soi-toujours-calme-même-face-aux-élucubrations-de-Naruto-Lee-et-Kiba-réunis en prendrait un coup. Et pourquoi pas…

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôtel que les trois jeunes Ninjas de Konoha avaient partagé régnait une atmosphère plus qu'inhabituelle. Tenten tentait tant bien (2) que mal de préserver une apparence extérieure clame et digne, tandis que Lee regardait d'un œil ébahi son stoïque colocataire lancer, disons, énergiquement, tout ce qui lui passait sous la main dans son sac. 

Une sandale de Gai et deux haltères de Lee plus tard, Tenten décida avoir des choses plus qu'urgentes à faire dans un endroit (fort lointain, ou du moins insonorisé) ou l'hilarité est autorisé. Et puis mieux vaudrait être loin lorsque le blanc Hyuga remarquerait qu'il avait au passage embarqué l'un de ses soutien-gorge.

Au bruit de la course de Tenten hors de la pièce, et de son rire étranglé, Neji releva la tête, et gratifia Lee d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue (3) à faire reculer Kiubi un jour de folie.

Devant ce regard plus qu'accusateur, Lee décida à son tour que l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs.

* * *

De la faute de cette grenouille, une friture, de l'huile vite… 

Non

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Neji jeta sur le plancher le kunai qu'il tenait dans sa main et s'assit d'un air las sur son lit.

Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis quand reportait-il injustement sa colère sur ses amis. Bien sur, Lee avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui avait motivé la décision du Kasekage, mais il n'était pas le seul. Si Tenten et lui avaient fait un peu plus d'efforts, cela aurait pu arranger les choses.

Et puis même, qui avait-il de si terrible dans cette décision ? Ca aurait pu être pire.

Bien sur, il se retrouvait séparé de ses compatriotes, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Et puis côté nouveaux coéquipiers, il aurait pu tomber sur pire. Cet étrange Jesoba et cette fantomatique Imena. Au moins, cela le reposera.

Il aurait pu se retrouver avec Tymenon, ou pire, Lee Et Tymenon. En pensant à l'archer, Eliséart lui semblait-il, et à ce qu'il allait endurer, Neji sentit un sourire empreint de pitié se peindre sur son visage.

Lee ne s'était pas plaint, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais Tenten non plus. Pourtant, elle faisait équipe avec les deux jumeaux. Pas particulièrement bavards dans leur type. Presque plus autistes que lui.

Côté mission, certes, c'était son groupe qui partait le plus loin et reviendrait le moins souvent au village. Mais une mission de surveillance des frontières, c'était plutôt bien ; même une mission de surveillance de frontières mal famées, même accompagnée des commentaires a-croc-c(h)œurs du Kasekage.

* * *

Suite au regrettable 'incident' entre nos deux villages, nos effectifs se sont réduits, et nos ennemis sont devenus un peu trop surs d'eux. Pour la survie de Suna, nous ne pouvons le tolérer. Je ne peux malheureusement pas laisser trois de mes équipes plus longtemps au village, aussi je vais devoir les renvoyer sur le terrain. Comme je suis sur que vous vous ennuieriez si l'on vous laissez sans rien faire, mais que vous ne connaissez pas la région, j'ai décidé de mélanger vos quatre groupes avant de vous affecter vos missions. Très simples, je vous assure. 

Lee, Tymenon, et Eliséart, vous restez à proximité du village. La récolte dans les champignonnières va bientôt battre son plein. Avec les pertes que nous avons subies, les bras manquent. Lee et Tymenon, je compte sur vous pour donner un coup de main à la récolte, mais surtout à la construction de la nouvelle, au nord-ouest. Eliséart s'occupera de la surveillance en surface.

Tenten, Assert et Léno, vous irez sur les flancs des Monts Humides. La saison des pluies sera brève cette année aussi et la récolte de l'eau est vitale pour notre survie. Je vous charge de protéger les convois et d'empêcher les pillards des sables de s'en emparer.

Neji, Jesoba et Imena, pour vous, la surveillance de la frontière des marais. On m'a rapporté des mouvements anormaux dans la région. Vous vérifiez, réglez le problème si possible, et revenez faire votre rapport. Pas d'héroïsme inconsidéré ! Est-ce clair ? Si le problème est sérieux et vos assaillants trop nombreux, vous revenez.

Maintenant, sortez ! Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

* * *

Oui, finalement, il avait la meilleure mission. Sil était présent, Naruto serait en train de hurler au scandale s'il ne l'avait pas eu, ou de hurler de joie dans le cas contraire. De casser les oreilles à tout le monde dans les deux cas. 

Ce n'était ni sa première, ni sa pire mission.

Alors ?

Pourquoi cette sourde colère ? ce goût de bile dans la bouche ? cette impression de…

Manipulation.

Bon sang. Il était devenu si susceptible ? Il y avait tout de même une différence entre un commandement absurde d'un prétentieux de la Soke et un ordre d'un Kage. Une différence entre être vu comme un jouet, un pion, une marionnette, et recevoir une mission.

Neji sourit. D'un de ses rares vrais sourires. De ceux qui lui échappaient parfois en voyant la volonté farouche de Lee, les progrès d'Hinata, les coups de gueule de Tenten. Ou en cachette, à regarder dans le ciel, un instant, rien que pour le voir, sans haine, sans stress, sans pression, hors entraînement, le huitième oiseau virevolter.

Etre libre. Il n'y était pas encore habitué n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela viendrait.

* * *

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son sac, le blanc Hyuga devint rouge d'embarras devant le léger vêtement qu'il venait d'y découvrir.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

(1) pardon à ceux qui l'aiment, mais moi, je ne peux pas.

(2) que de T, sans être TT, pas fait express, mais transatlantique

(3) appris auprès de son cousin germain par alliance Glaçon.Heero.Yuysoldat-parfait.fr

Et vouip, un flash-back dans ce qui reste un flash-back. Puisque nous sommes toujours avant la tentation de cuite de notre Hyuga préféré, au début du chapitre 1. Simplicité ? moi ? jamais !

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Arasan** : Dans les entrailles du psychopathe tu plongera et la solution tu trouvera . "Monologues de Neji" pour la table Arasan, commande notée. Avec ceci nous vous conseillons nos surprises au bleu d'Auvergne accompagnées d'un petit blanc sec.

**Pepsikari **: Merci du compliment ! Suite en cours râle en fond d'écran...Neji ! pas touche! ne lis pas mesbrouillons.

**tafolpamadlaine :** Ouf, me voilà rassurée, et trés flattée. Sinon,pas d'inquiétude à avoir, il n'y aura pas foule de personnages. Neji reste LE sujet de cette fic.

**Thealie **: D'ac, chapitre Interleede à venir. A moins que je ne le mette à part, c'est pas vraiment dans le même ton.

**Twin Sun Leader** : Que s'est-il passé? Je le dirais pas :p. Enfin pas tout de suite. LOL. Sinon, côté tournures de phrases, je vais essayer d'écrire moins compliqué. C'est pas gagné... J'adore ça l'auteur qui se retire en catimini.


	4. InterLeede

Kaléidoscope

* * *

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Interleede

(On prend les mêmes et on recommence, c'est un parallèle aux deux premiers chapitres)

- Neji ! Je te défie !

Je suis sorti de l'hôpital depuis peu, et c'est pas trop tôt ! Presque deux mois qu'ils me confinaient dans le service des soins intensifs, ou du moins qu'ils essaient. J'ai réussi à m'évader quatre fois. Je hais les piqûres, c'est pas humain ces choses-là…

Je suis heureux de revoir les autres. Tenten est passée me voir plusieurs fois et a montré sa joie de me voir debout. Mon grand rival par contre… on dirait qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que j'étais absent. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il voudrait me faire croire, Gaï-sensei m'a affirmé qu'il est venu à l'hôpital quand j'étais inconscient, mais en dehors des heures de visites pour passer inaperçu.

Il ne changera jamais. Et le meilleur moyen de le remercier c'est de lui prouver que je suis bien de retour et apte au combat.

- Neji ! Tu te dois de répondre au défi de Lee ! Car combattre pour un Ninja est la preuve de ce qu'il est. Suis donc l'exemple de Lee ! La Fougue de la Jeunesse que tu montre me remplit de fierté Lee !

- Gaï-sensei ! Votre confiance m'honore !

Et sous l'œil fatigué de leurs compagnons, les MIG Men In Green tombent larmoyants dans les bras l'un de l'autre

- Lee !

- Gaï-sensei !

- Lee !

- Gaï-sensei !

- Lee !

- Gaï-sensei !

- Lee !

Fatigués je vous dis !

* * *

(quelques deux heures plus tard) 

L'Hokage a enfin reconnu ma valeur ! Escorter un haut dignitaire de Suna ! Bien sûr que non, je n'oserais jamais remettre en cause les décisions de mon Hokage ! Une mission d'aussi haute importance ! Je l'en ai au contraire vigoureusement remercié ! Elle a paru surprise. Passons.

C'est plutôt ces conseils sur-protecteurs à mon égard qui m'ont agacé, en même temps flatté. Je suis guéri ! et je vais le leur prouver !

Il est hors de question que je laisse Tenten et Neji faire le travail seuls. Gaï-sensei est là, bien sûr, mais sa vie est trop précieuse pour que je l'expose en négligeant ma tache !

Un mouvement…

- Là ! Le buisson a bougé ! Montre-toi, vil agresseur ! Rien n'empêchera les Ninjas de Konoha de mener leur mission à bien !

- Lee ! Tu as l'oeil du tigre ! Je suis fier de toi ! Sus à l'ennemi !

- Je suis avec vous Gaï-sensei ! (1)

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés à Suna et avons mené à bien notre mission ! Le haut dignitaire est arrivé sain et sauf à destination. Mais je dois admettre qu'il est peu reconnaissant. A peine l'ai-je posé sur le sol devant la porte du village qu'il s'est mis à protester à propos de je ne sais quel traitement scandaleux, de kimono déchiré et d'autres choses encore. 

Mais je compatis. Mon instinct m'a averti que nous étions suivi, mais lui n'est pas Ninja et n'a rien vu. Une chance pour lui que nous l'escortions ! Je l'ai porté sur la fin du trajet pour aller plus vite. Qu'importe la fatigue et la douleur, la mission avant tout !

Maintenant nous attendons Gaï-sensei. Le Kasekage montre à tous la grande importance et le respect qu'il a envers ce génial Ninja et Konoha tout entier en lui accordant un long entretient. La paresse est le plus vil ennemi de la Fougue de la Jeunesse ! Aussi j'ai entrepris une série d'étirements. Gaï-sensei ! Je me montrerai digne d'être votre élève !

J'en suis à peine au 354e grand-écart que la porte du bureau du Kage s'ouvre. Je m'empresse d'aller voir Gaï-sensei qui sort, visiblement préoccupé. Mais son professionnalisme le reprend vite, et son visage redevient souriant. D'un hochement de tête, je salue Gaara, avant de suivre les autres pour rejoindre notre hôtel.

* * *

Quel honneur ! Nous sommes chargés d'une mission diplomatique pour Konoha auprès de Suna afin de renouer les liens entre les deux villages ! Gaï-sensei nous a demandé de représenter Konoha auprès de la population et des Ninjas. Deux équipes de Suna vont se joindre à nous. 

Il est de notre devoir de leur montrer ce que valent les Ninjas de Konoha ! Je ne faillirai pas à cette tâche !

* * *

- Hé vous, là-bas ! Je suis Tymenon ! C'est vous le Baby-sit, pardon, l'accompagnement protocolaire ? 

C'est un espèce de grand escogriffe qui vient de parler, hilare. Il y a d'autres personnes derrières lui, mais c'est lui mon adversaire ! Pour qui se prend-il ? Je vais lui montrer de quoi la Fougue de la Jeunesse de Konoha est capable !

- C'est exact, mais, avant de vous prendre en charge, j'ai oublié de demander au Kasekage, ton biberon, c'est à quelle heure ?

* * *

Non mais qu'est qui lui arrive ? Tenten a l'air d'être aussi ébahie que moi, en moins discret. L'espèce de roule-la-caisse qui nous a apostrophés prend une teinte d'un rouge des plus charmants. Je sens les ennuis arriver…

* * *

Merci Kiba d'être venu me voir aussi souvent à l'hôpital ! Tes leçons m'auront servi plus tôt que je ne le pensais. 

- Fort en gueule ! Monsieur a le sens de l'humour. Viens par là, on va voir si tu es aussi fort en actes.

- Sans problème !

Il nous mène sur une vaste place, plantée de pieux de tailles et d'inclinaisons différentes et dont certains sont dangereusement acérés. Tout autour, des pupitres sur lesquels s'alignent des armes blanches.

- Tu vois, ici, c'est l'aire d'entraînement des chunins. But du jeu, atteindre la cloche au centre, bien sûr sans toucher le sol et en évitant les tirs des Ninjas placés à la périphérie. A la réflexion, c'est peut-être pas de ton niveau…

- Je suis d'accord…

Un sourire suffisant apparaît sur son visage.

- C'est bien trop facile. Je vais le faire sur les mains, histoire de rendre les choses un peu intéressantes.

* * *

Et, joignant la parole aux actes, le voilà qui s'élance, tête en bas. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon ami, mais je dois reconnaître que Lee a du cran. Notre guide improvisé le mitraille joyeusement. Aucun style, mais efficace. Un kunai qui entaille le bras de Lee me fait serrer les dents. 

D'un coup de reins, Lee effectue un saut périlleux arrière, évitant un projectile de plus, mais il s'éloigne de sa cible. Je rêve ou il le fait exprès. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Le sourire qui grandit sur son visage ne trompe pas. Et il y a le même sur la figure de ce Ninja du sable, Tymenon. Parce qu'en plus ils s'amusent !

Si Lee est blessé, je vais leur faire regretter à tous les deux de se conduire comme des gamins.

* * *

Un dernier saut et j'atteins mon but et frappe la cloche. Aie, j'y suis allé un peu fort, elle s'est brisée. C'est pas solide ces machins-là. 

Je retourne voir les autres. C'est étrange, Tenten a l'air fâchée. Neji aussi, pour autant que je puisse le deviner. Il n'en laisse presque rien paraître, mais a activé son Byukagan. Mauvais signe. A la réflexion, les Ninjas du sable n'ont pas l'air de très bonne humeur non plus.

Un énergique bourrade me tire de mes interrogations.

- Chapeau ! Je ne t'ai même pas senti utiliser de chakra. Respect ! Je m'appelle Tymenon, et toi ?

- Lee ! Elève de Gaï-sensei ! Au fait, tu me dois une revanche !

- Quand tu veux ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! Bon, on y va pour la visite ?

* * *

Après les bâtiments officiels, l'académie et les salles d'entraînement, nous arrivons aux carrières de la ville. Les manœuvres peinent à détacher des blocs réguliers de la montagne, deux autres portent les débris jusqu'au concasseur. Une idée me vient. 

- Pour ta revanche, j'ai trouvé ! Tymenon, je te défie ! A celui qui broiera le plus de pierres, à mains nues évidemment !

- Temps limite ?

- Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

- Alors jusqu'à épuisement du stock !

* * *

Et ils s'élancent. Prudent, je m'éloigne, les autres aussi, pour éviter les débris qui volent. Pieds, poings, coudes frappent et frappent encore. Rapidement, les gravas s'accumulent et bientôt, le concasseur est arrêté, faute de matière première. Les deux excités s'emballent, et pilonnent maintenant le roc lui-même. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les carriers s'effondrer, et l'un d'entre eux part vers le village en courant. Le temps qu'il revienne, suivi d'un ventripotent personnage, et le mur de taille a reculé de trois bons mètres, sans compter les fissures qui strient la roche. 

- Tymenon !

Il s'arrête, le poing levé, et tourne lentement son visage couvert de poussière vers le nouvel arrivant. N'entendant plus son adversaire, Lee s'immobilise à son tour.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Et toi, en vert, qui es-tu ?

Ventripotent, mais furieux. On dirait Hyuga-sama qui surprendrait Hanabi en train de se gaver de glace à la framboise.

Je me détourne brusquement.

* * *

POV Tenten 

Visiblement Lee et Tymenon n'en mènent pas large. Je ne sais pas ce qui se raconte, mais la leçon a l'air sévère. Mais… mais pourquoi Neji s'en va-t-il ? Je dois me tromper… il est mort de rire ?

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

(1) L'auteur demande une minute de silence pour le malheureux lièvre pris pour cible par les MIG, puissent trèfles et carottes égayer son existence dans l'autre monde. 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arasan** : NAN ! Pas de pitié pour les croissants ! (Neji aux pieds ! t'as pas le droit de t'enfuir avant la fin de la fic ! reviens ! La compagnie trans-galactique WOK vous informe que son pilote va être absent qqs instants, veuillez nous excuser pour les désagréments que cela pourrait occasionner. L'auteur part à la chasse au Neji, mais va revenir très bientôt)

**tafolpamadlaine** : Poste pas assez vite ? arg ! (râle d'agonie) Bon, pour ce chapitre, l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment, j'admets, mais je me suis amusée LOL. On retourne voir Neji dès le prochain chapitre.

**Thealie **: Voici Lee en action, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Sinon, tu as raison, c'est bien Gaara que Neji veut passer au court-bouillon.

**yune-chan66** : J'ai essayé de développer un peu les incidents, mais je trouve que je n'arrive pas à détailler comme il faut. (shame on me) M'enfin, Lee en pleine action... (rigole sur son clavier)


	5. Charybde

Kaléidoscope

* * *

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Charybde

Neji se laissa glisser sur le sol, frottant contre l'écorce rappeuse de l'arbre. Un rire amer le secoua. Plus le combat s'éternisait, plus ses chances de survie diminuaient. Quant à l'autre… Jetant un coup d'œil à la tache de sang qui grandissait sur le corps étendu, Neji grimaçât, avant de crisper ses mâchoires en un sourire ironique. S'il s'en sortait, il aurait visiblement à expliquer à Gaara qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger l'un de ses Ninjas. Quelqu'un qu'il avait fini par apprécier qui plus est.

* * *

Flash-back 

Prenant son sac sur son dos, Neji se retourna pour suivre les Ninja de Suna qui ouvraient la marche. Un air un peu espiègle éclairait son visage, pour qui le connaissait suffisamment pour le voir.

Après avoir (enfin) terminé son paquetage et remis discrètement les objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas à leurs propriétaires respectifs, il avait gagné le point de rendez-vous, bientôt rejoint par le reste de son équipe. A sa vue, Tenten avait esquissé un sourire moqueur, qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer avec toute la superbe dont un Hyuga est capable.

Derrière elle venait Gaï-sensei, qui partit aussitôt dans un long, très long, très, très long, discours d'encouragement généreusement agrémenté de moults conseils de prudence, de courage et de Fougue de la Jeunesse qui devait briller pour l'honneur de Konoha et la réconciliation avec Suna. Ecoutant sans écouter, Neji s'était rapproché de Lee en silence.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, il lui souffla « excuse-moi », avant de se diriger vers ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Ponctuant son « Faites attention à vous » d'un signe de main à peine esquissé, il leur avait alors tourné le dos. Et riait en lui-même de leurs mines ébahies.

Les portes de Suna franchies, il y repensa. Lee allait cogiter un moment et chercher à savoir pourquoi diable il s'était excusé. Mais Neji était prêt à faire la tournée des bars avec Kakashi s'il trouvait seul. Comment Lee aurait-il pu deviner son coéquipier s'en voulait de ses pensées peu amènes à son égard, et surtout, qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui qui n'était pas encore totalement remis.

S'inquiétait au point de faire un détour par le bureau du Kage pour lui demander de faire attention à ses compatriotes à sa place, et de les garder en vie (presque poliment, pas du tout menaçant, la mise dans la balance commerciale de la puissance Hyuga n'est pas une menace).

Avec le village de Suna qui s'éloignait derrière lui, Neji décida de laisser là ces considérations et de se concentrer sur sa mission et ses nouveaux compagnons. Il lui faut savoir comment ils se battent, et surtout, s'ils sont valables ou s'il lui faudra assurer leur protection.

Jurant intérieurement, Neji se rendit compte du problème qui se dressait devant lui. Comment lui, Neji Hyuga, bien connu pour son aisance dans ce domaine, allait-il réussir à communiquer avec ces deux énergumènes à peu près aussi loquaces que lui ? Deux énergumènes qui accélèrent pour prendre une vitesse de croisière pour un Ninja, de sprint pour n'importe quel individu lambda. Facile pour dialoguer.

* * *

Ils ont couru plus de quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que la tempête les rattrape et les force à s'abriter. Impassible, Neji a regardé Jesoba construire un abri à l'aide de Dotons. Venant d'un membre d'une des maisons fondatrices de Suna, il n'en attendait pas moins. En tant qu'Hyuga, il a eu la chance d'en apprendre sur les villages cachés et leurs familles bien plus qu'aucun des élèves de l'académie, bien qu'il se garde d'en faire étalage. 

Assis dans l'igloo de terre, ils se toisent en silence. Maudissant le destin, Neji cherche en vain un sujet de conversation, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en trouver un, Imena s'est allongée pour dormir. Un sifflement agacé attire l'attention de Neji, qui devine soudain qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher à dialoguer. Il se permet un mince sourire, c'est une entrée en matière comme une autre.

- Neji Hyuga. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

- C'est réciproque.

Aie, non, ne pas fermer la conversation.

- On dit que tu es particulièrement doué dans le combat à distance.

- On dit que tu es redoutable au corps à corps.

Le silence revient dans l'abri de terre où deux jeunes hommes, sans plus rien dire, reconnaissent la valeur de l'autre. Après tout, ils sont issus de deux familles de Ninjas, et chacun sait que l'autre a pris des renseignements sur lui. Il n'est plus besoin de parler.

Quant au troisième membre du groupe, Neji se résigne à attendre un combat pour juger.

* * *

La tempête s'est levée et ils ont repris la route depuis quelques heures. Un bref coup d'œil informe Neji que Jesoba a senti la menace aussi. Depuis leur conversation, la tension s'est atténuée entre eux et il semble qu'ils se comprennent. 

Un bref hochement de tête pour acquiescement, et Neji change brusquement de direction, activant son byukagan et accélérant encore pour attirer l'attention sur lui tandis que Jesoba commence ses incantations.

Un éclair. Tournant vivement sur lui-même Neji esquive l'arme lancée vers lui, et son mouvement l'amène, comme au hasard, à tomber sur l'un des ses ennemis cachés dans le sable. Ne jamais sous-estimer un Hyuga.

Une paume à plat sur une nuque, et sans un soupir l'adversaire de Neji rend l'âme, la moelle épinière tranchée.

Un mouvement presque invisible, à la limite du Byukagan. Neji lance sa jambe pour faucher son nouvel ennemi et décoche simultanément trois kunais. Déstabilisé, son opposant ne peut échapper à l'avalanche de coups que lui assène le brun. Il s'écroule bientôt, paralysé.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Neji se remet en position de combat pour affronter l'homme qu'il a deviné près de lui.

Et s'immobilise.

Ce ne sont pas les serpents invoqués par Jesoba qui l'étonnent, même si voir trois cobras hauts comme un homme dans cette région est assez inhabituel. C'est l'homme devant lui, et son visage terrifié. Les Hyugas sont certes connus, mais tout de même.

- Pousses-toi !

Obéissant au cri de Jesoba derrière lui, Neji saute de côté, évitant de justesse l'attaque d'Imena qui frappe l'inconnu de plein fouet. Comme un flux de chakra les relie désormais et l'homme se met à hurler de douleur. Sa peau se ride, son corps tout entier semble se creuser de l'intérieur. Neji comprend soudain. Il se déshydrate, où plutôt il est vidé de son eau. Lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'une momie desséchée, le flux de chakra cesse et l'homme tombe à terre.

Ayant vérifié que c'était le dernier de leur agresseur, Neji se retourne vers les Ninjas de Suna, prêt à parer toute nouvelle attaque. Devant lui, Jesoba regarde d'un air furieux Imena, dont la robe blanche est devenue entièrement bleue.

- Hyuga est notre allié Imena, et je doute que le Kage accepte que tu le fasses passer en dommages collatéraux ! Alors fait un peu plus attention dans tes attaques.

Sans répondre, la jeune fille reprend sa course.

- Sois prudent Neji, pour elle nous ne comptons pas plus qu'un grain de sable dans le désert, sauf si elle a soif. Et dans ce cas-là, évites-la comme la peste. Je hais cette famille de malades.

Hochant la tête, Neji arrête son byukagan. Il en a entendu parler. Les Hydres. Des vampires expulsés du pays de la brume et presque exterminés. Qu'est-ce que l'un d'entre eux vient faire dans un pays aussi aride que Suna ?

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : (merci à tous/toutes) 

**tafolpamadlaine **: oups, en fait ce que j'ai nommé le 'mur de taille' s'appelle en vrai le front de taille. C'est l'endroit où l'on creuse. Le mur c'est la couche stérile en dessous du filon, lapsus. Et je n'ai pas pu poster ce mardi, sorry.

**Thealie **: Contente que ça t'ai plu. Un Lee2? je vais chercher un peu plus de matière pour le faire. Pour l'instant, on retourne à l'histoire principale et Neji.

**Twin Sun Leader **: Lee se veut caricatural, ça trompe l'adversaire! LOL. Et puis c'est son caractère qui le rend si unique.

**yune-chan66 **: merci! Lee et Tymenon ne peuvent pas te répondre directement pour l'instant, ils sont chargés de balayer la carrière avec une brosse à dents. Mais ils sont flattés de tes compliments.

* * *

tbc 


	6. Scylla

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Scylla

La pluie cesse enfin, et la lumière traverse les frondaisons, irisant de lumière les aiguilles végétales ou métalliques dispersées sur le sol. Toujours y croire, n'est-ce pas ; ne jamais renoncer. La chance tournait peut-être enfin.

* * *

La veille au soir

Leur objectif s'étendait devant eux. Après six jours de course, à peine interrompus par de courtes périodes de repos ou la rencontre avec des bandits de grand chemin malchanceux, Neji et ses compagnons se trouvaient sur la frontière des terres de Suna. En contrebas de leur position, ils pouvaient voir les marais insalubres qui la constituaient.

- Charmant.

- Je trouve aussi. Dans ces marais vivent certains de serpents les plus rares et les plus intéressants que j'aie jamais rencontrés.

- C'était ironique, Jesoba.

- Ah bon ?

Ses yeux se moquent visiblement. Tss, lui et son sens de l'humour. Enfin, au moins un qui est content d'être là. L'attitude d'Imena m'étonne. Faisons acte d'humanité.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier, Imena. Pourtant, toute cette eau, ça devrait te plaire ?

J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? La voilà qui me jette un regard dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner.

- Ce secteur est presque pire pour les êtres comme elle que le désert, car cette eau n'est pas potable pour elle. C'est comme être devant une table couverte de mets tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, et savoir que la moindre bouchée peut te tuer. Tantale et Damoclès à la fois.

- Pourquoi l'avoir envoyée ici alors ?

- Justement à cause de l'eau. L'efficacité de ses techniques de combat varie avec la distance. Elles sont plus puissantes de près que de loin, surtout lorsqu'elle arrive à toucher son adversaire. Mais dans un environnement humide, la distance n'a presque plus d'importance. Plus l'air est saturé en eau, plus elle est dangereuse.

Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. Autant Jesoba a su se montrer un combattant de valeur sur lequel on peu compter, autant je n'ai pas confiance en cette fille. Elle a peut-être prêté serment à Suna, mais je gagerais qu'elle est ici pour une autre raison. Cela fait un moment déjà qu'elle semble attendre quelque chose.

- J'ai trouvé un coin au sec pour installer le campement !

Jesoba me fait signe prés d'un renfoncement dans la colline. En m'approchant, je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'anciennes ruines troglodytes, suffisamment préservées pour nous abriter des éléments et des rôdeurs indiscrets.

- Tu étais déjà venu ici ?

- Moi non, mais eux y vivent, ils m'y ont amené.

Misère, c'est quoi cette bestiole. J'ai compris que tu es dangereux, tu peux ranger ton éventail. Ces reptiles sont agaçants, et d'uns susceptibilité bien trop exacerbée. Chaque fois que je me suis habitué à l'un de ses serpents, Jesoba m'en sort un nouveau qui tient à me montrer que du haut de ses quelques centimètres c'est lui le chef. C'est à croire que ce fichu Ninja le fait exprès.

Correction, il le fait exprès, c'est sûr. Et ça le faire rire en plus.

- Ce sont des cobras verts. Dans certaines régions on les élève avec soin.

- Comme arme je suppose.

- En partie. Mais il faut qu'ils soient plusieurs pour tuer quelqu'un. Si celui-ci te mordait, tu serait tout au plus étourdit, et un peu malade. On utilise surtout leur venin pour fabriquer des contrepoisons. A condition de savoir comment faire, bien sûr.

Tout en bavardant, nous nous sommes installés. Comme à son habitude, Imena est partie explorer les environs.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde. Bonne nuit, Blanche Neige.

- Toi aussi Lézard.

Je l'entends s'étrangler avant de m'endormir.

* * *

Un bruit. Aussitôt, je me suis debout. Nom d'un chien, où sont-ils ? Le camp est vide, à l'exclusion d'un tout petit serpent qui s'agite en sifflant devant moi, et s'éloigne en direction des marais dès que je m'approche de lui. Il ne me reste qu'à le suivre, Byukagan en tête, et le plus silencieusement possible.

C'est calme. Le vent, une pluie fine qui trempe tout, mais pas un animal. Bien trop calme.

J'ai parlé trop vite : un bruit sourd d'explosion fait frissonner les feuilles mortes des arbres rachitiques du marais et me pousse à accélérer.

J'ai vite rejoint ce qui s'avère être le lieu d'un combat acharné. Qu'avait dit Gaara déjà ? « des mouvements anormaux dans la région ». Des gouttes de pluie arrêtées dans leur chute, des branches brisées qui volent dans toutes les directions. En effet, anormaux.

Devant moi, Imena et Jesoba se défient du regard tout en lançant leurs attaques respectives. Cela n'a rien d'un jeu, ni d'un entraînement. Aiguilles acérées contre crocs venimeux, les déferlantes aquatiques se brisent contre des remparts végétaux, les lianes vivantes de l'un sont asséchées avant d'atteindre leur cible, la victoire est incertaine. Et je ne sais qui choisir. Bien sûr, Jesoba a été un compagnon plus agréable, mais un Ninja ne doit pas baser ses décisions sur des émotions et des conversations au coin du feu. L'un comme l'autre avaient la confiance de Suna.

Une forme a tremblé à la limite de mon champ de vision et m'attaque. Je sais désormais quel est mon camp.

Quel prétentieux, pensait-il pouvoir m'atteindre comme ça ? D'un simple mouvement de main, je détourne le kunaï que le nouveau venu m'a lancé, et je le retourne contre lui. Surpris ? Te croyais-tu à l'abri parce que tu étais dans mon dos ?

Il parait étonnamment faible, et encaisse les coups presque sans essayer de les éviter. Je détruit pourtant ses canaux de chakra les uns après les autres, mais il ne s'en inquiète pas. Ca sent le coup fourré. D'un bond je m'éloigne et l'observe avec plus d'attention. Crasseux, couvert de boue, et là...

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce que je vois avec mon Byukagan me rappelle d'agaçants, mais précieux souvenirs. Il a l'air d'aller mieux maintenant que je l'ai frappé qu'au début du combat. Contrairement à Naruto cependant, son chakra est bien bloqué en lui. C'est plutôt son état de santé qui semble s'améliorer. Tout en entament un duel de kunaï avec mon adversaire, je l'observe plus avant. Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Brusquement, sous la crasse, je vois qui. Imena ! Ce type est une Hydre. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je fatigue autant, il me vide un peu de mon eau à chaque contact.

Maintenant que j'ai compris, tu es mort.

Je joue les imbéciles et recommence à le cribler de coups, le privant peu à peu de tout son chakra. Un coup, et un autre, le tout est de bien anticiper ma fatigue, de tromper l'ennemi. Prends de l'assurance, n'aie pas peur, tu vois bien que je m'essouffle.

Je glisse soudain sur une racine couverte de mousse, et laisse échapper un juron. Fichus marais. Mon assaillant pousse un cri vainqueur et se jette à ma gorge, crocs au clair.

Mauvaise idée.

J'expulse vivement mon chakra, formant une barrière sur tout mon corps qui l'empêche de me toucher. Comme je l'ai prévu, il est pris au dépourvu et vient s'empaler de lui-même sur le kunaï que je lui ai réservé.

Ne jamais sous-estimer un Hyuga. Je l'ai déjà dis. N'y a-t-il donc personne qui m'écoute ?

L'achever n'est plus qu'une formalité, et je me précipite vers le combat qui se déroule à quelques pas.

Quelques pas à peine, mais lorsque j'y arrive, c'est pour voir Imena se gorger de la vie de Jesoba, avant de le laisser tomber au sol et de se tourner vers moi. Le sol est jonché d'armes et de cadavres de reptiles. Autant de signes de la résistance de mon allié ; mais aussi, autant de force volée qui court maintenant dans les veines de l'Hydre devant moi.

Son regard glisse jusqu'à l'arme couverte de sang que je tiens encore. Son visage se crispe en une grimace de haine et nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre.

Des coups pleuvent, des armes frappent, des incantations résonnent. L'autre a l'avantage, à chaque coup porté ou encaissé, je dois sacrifier un peu plus de chakra pour éviter un contact direct. Un son inhumain me strie les oreilles et me déstabilise alors qu'Imena lance une nouvelle attaque, décuplée par la rage. Je me protège comme je peux derrière un arbre encore intact.

Visiblement l'Hydre a perdu ses illusions sur son compagnon. Elle semble m'oublier un instant et laisse échapper une plainte stridente.

Je m'appuie un peu plus contre l'arbre, maigre abri. Un coup d'œil m'informe que Jesoba respire encore, malgré la tache de sang qui grandit sur son torse. Mais ma fatigue n'est plus feinte et je glisse au sol, haletant, trempé de sueur et de pluie.

L'orage cesse enfin, et la lumière traverse les frondaisons, irisant de lumière les aiguilles végétales ou métalliques dispersées sur le sol. Toujours y croire, n'est-ce pas ; ne jamais renoncer. La chance tourne peut-être enfin.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arasan** : Mijotes, mijotes. Je ne crains pas la vengeance ! (les kilomètres me protègent !) En ce qui concerne les coéquipiers de Neji, et bien… reste à voir qui survivra (hé hé).

**tafolpamadlaine :** Imena fait peur ? tant mieux, c'est fait pour LOL. C'est donc ta seconde hypothèse qui se réalise. Ce chapitre réponds je pense à quelques questions, mais la vérité reste ailleurs (ta ti ta ti ta taaa).

**Thealie **: Merci. Neji est un pro, je suis bien d'accord (faut pas trop lui dire, il va prendre la grosse tête). En tous cas, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.


	7. Tartare

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Tartare

Métronome infatigable, la goutte tombe et le son résonne dans la petite pièce.

Lorsque la pluie avait cessé, j'avais espéré pouvoir renverser la situation et gagner ce combat contre Imena. J'y suis presque arrivé pourtant. Fragilisée par la nouvelle situation, l'Hydre a été obligée de changer de tactique. Elle a vite compris que je l'avais vaincu sur le terrain du corps à corps et qu'elle ne pouvait plus me vampiriser.

Elle s'est alors éloignée pour lancer ces dards, de fines aiguilles, pas même chargées de chakra. J'ai eu beau les repousser encore et encore, l'une d'entre elles a fini par m'égratigner et son poison est entré dans mes veines. Plus il progressait, plus mes réflexes étaient lents, et d'aiguille en aiguille, j'ai bientôt été paralysé.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'achever, mais elle s'est contentée de m'assommer. Je me suis réveillé dans cette cellule humide et sombre, vraisemblablement souterraine, sans aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps j'étais resté évanoui. Les repas sont irréguliers, sans doute pour brouiller encore plus ma perception du temps, mais j'essaie de garder les idées claires. Cela doit bien faire près de deux semaines que je suis là.

* * *

Pour autant que je puisse estimer le temps, plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis le début de mon emprisonnement. Je connais désormais les moindres aspérités des parois grossières de ma cellule. Je l'ai examinée avec tant de soin, cherchant la plus petite faille que j'aurais pu exploiter. Mais le roc est massif et a résisté à tous mes coups. Même Lee n'aurait pu le broyer. Je repousse son souvenir, il me rend nostalgique et je ne veux pas me laisser abattre.

La porte a longtemps été l'objet de mes attentions. Le bois qui la constitue n'est pas un obstacle en lui-même, mais des sceaux doivent orner sa face extérieure : elle absorbe mon chakra à chaque fois que je l'approche et ne me laisse que mes capacités purement physiques. J'ai beau ne pas être maigrichon, dans ces conditions, le chêne massif est un adversaire trop fort pour moi.

J'ai aussi essayé toutes les techniques susceptibles de m'être utiles. Toutes celles que je connaissais, et même celles que je ne maîtrisais pas. J'ai bien failli y laisser la peau. Ce fiasco m'a cependant permis de découvrir quelque chose sur mes ravisseurs : ils tiennent à me garder en vie. Après un Katon particulièrement puissant (copié sur l'Uchiwa, pas besoin du Sharigan pour reproduire une technique), j'étais très sévèrement brûlé, et certain de ne pas en réchapper. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, sans doute bien plus tard, Quelqu'un avait soigné mes plaies. De plus, lorsque j'ai voulu me laisser mourir de faim, Ils ont trouvé le moyen de me nourrir de force pendant mon sommeil.

Je ne sais pourtant toujours pas ce qu'Ils veulent. Et je ne leur ferrais pas le plaisir de crier à travers la porte pour le leur demander.

* * *

Les jours, ou absence de jours, se succèdent. Fréquemment, je m'endors, abruti par un gaz qu'Ils répandent dans ma prison. J'ai bien tenté de résister, tout comme j'ai essayé de profiter du moment où ils apportent mes repas et donc ouvrent la porte pour m'enfuir. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, sans me voir, ils savent si je dors où pas. Avec le Byukagan, je les ai vu me surveiller depuis l'extérieur de ma cellule. Deux par deux, rarement les mêmes. Des Hydres. Leur réseau de chakra ne trompe pas. Et après chacune de leurs visites, j'ai la gorge desséchée par la soif.

Ce n'est pas l'eau qui manque pourtant ici. Dans une des parois est creusée une vasque où l'eau filtrée par le roc s'accumule. Une eau des plus limpides. Je me souviens soudain de ce que m'avait dit Jesoba lorsque nous somme arrivé aux marais : « Ce secteur est presque pire pour les êtres comme elle que le désert, car cette eau n'est pas potable pour elle. C'est comme être devant une table couverte de mets tous plus alléchants les uns que les autres, et savoir que la moindre bouchée peut te tuer. Tantale et Damoclès à la fois. »

Nous sommes toujours dans les marais de Suna. Les Hydres ont du s'y réfugier lorsqu'elles ont été traquées par tous. Pour les laisser d'installer ainsi sur son territoire, Suna devait vraiment être dans une position de faiblesse et chercher des alliés partout. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet qui me concerne : Par les Kamis, ils se servent de moi comme d'un filtre ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

* * *

Il ne me reste que mes souvenirs. Mes pensées reviennent sans cesse à mon passé, mes compagnons, ma famille, tout ce monde baigné de lumière. Dans ce caveau, tout ça me semble si loin, irréel. Pendant longtemps, j'ai essayé de résister. En cherchant une issue, même quand il est devenu évident qu'il n'y en avait pas. En m'entraînant, encore et encore, pour me maintenir en forme, au cas où. En comptant la goutte d'eau qui tombe à l'angle de ma cellule, sans jamais se presser ni varier, et qui formera peut-être un jour une colonne de pierre.

J'ai eu beau résister, je n'y arrive pas.

Je garde l'esprit clair, ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne parviens plus à éloigner mon esprit de mes souvenirs, et ils reviennent sans cesse, toujours et encore. Les rires de Tenten qui me prenaient par surprise. Les défis de Lee qui m'agaçaient et me faisaient sentir vivant en même temps. La timide d'Hinata à qui j'ai si longtemps reproché ce qui l'écrasait aussi. Les missions et les enseignements, mêmes étranges, de Gaï-sensei. Les pitreries de Kiba ou de Naruto. Ino et Sakura qui se chamaillent pour l'Uchiwa qui essaie de leur échapper sans qu'elles ne le voient. Konoha, la lumière qui rend vivants les visages de pierre des Hokages, qui étincèle sur une échoppe au coin d'une rue. Mes heures de solitude paisible en forêt. Les froncements de sourcils d'Hyuga-sama lors des durs entraînements qu'il me donnait après m'avoir reconnu. Ma vie entre la Bunke et la Soke.

Tout ça le manque, m'appelle et me torture plus que le froid, la nuit et l'humidité.

Je regrette tellement de choses que je n'ai pas faites ou dites. J'aurais du dire à mes amis que je les aimais, que je les aime, à Lee que je l'admire pour son fichu caractère, à Hinata qu'elle peut compter sur moi comme sur le frère que j'aurais du être pour elle, à Hyuga-sama que ces séances d'entraînement étaient parmi les plus beaux cadeaux que l'on m'ait jamais fait, à Naruto que je le remercie de m'avoir secoué, et bien d'autres choses encore.

J'aurais aimé clouer son bec à Kiba, lui montrer que je ne suis pas qu'un Iceberg, me gaver de glace à la framboise un jour d'été, allongé sur l'herbe, enseigner deux trois trucs à mes cousines, pourquoi pas partager avec elles un moment qui ne soit pas lié à la Bunke, la Soke ni au Ninjas. J'aurais voulu grimper tout en haut des bâtiments officiels et les repeindre de toutes les couleurs, faire l'école buissonnière, apprendre à cuisiner.

Il faut que j'arrête de ressasser tout ça.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps n'ais-je pas vu la lumière du soleil ? Je suis de plus en plus fatigué. Sont-ils plus affamés, ou plus nombreux, à moins que leur traitement n'ai des effets secondaires.

Il y a un bruit nouveau dans ma cellule, étrange, intermittent, déplacé.

Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que c'est moi qui rit, pour autant que l'on puisse appeler ça un rire. Je commence à perdre pied.

* * *

A suivre...

Pour information, le Tartare est, dans la Mythologie Grecque, l'endroit le plus bas du monde souterrain. C'est aussi une prison située dans les Enfers où sont enfermés entre autres les Titans et ceux condamnés à un châtiment éternel ; tel Tantale, condamné à passer l'éternité dans le Tartare à souffrir de faim et de soif avec pourtant à boire et à manger sous les yeux et à portée de main, pour avoir donné à manger de la chair humaine (en l'occurrence son propre fils) aux Dieux.

A noter que le terme 'Enfers' n'a pas la même signification chez les Grecs anciens et dans notre civilisation. Pour les Grecs, Les Enfers désignent simplement le royaume des morts et non pas un lieu de tourments.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arasan** : Mais c'est très bien de mijoter. Plus tu fais cuire une sauce et plus la viande s'attendrit et chaque ingrédient prend le goût des autres et… Oups, j'ai faim. Et pis d'abord, mes chaps, ils sont plus longs de quelques dizaines et parfois centaines de mots que les premiers. Boude.

**tafolpamadlaine :** Merci! Mais pourquoi pseudo-amitié? Ils ne sont pas très locaces, mais Jesoba et Neji s'entendent plutôt bien. Quand à Imena, ce chapitre doit t'éclairer sur ce qu'elle veut.

**Thealie **: Belle déduction! Pauvre Neji, en effet, et il n'est pas sorti d'affaire. Reste encore à savoir comment et pourquoi il va se retrouver dans un bar en solitaire.


	8. Révélations

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Révélations

Présence. Danger. J'ouvre les yeux. Ténèbres. Je lutte contre ma fatigue et me force à me réveiller totalement. Ne pas bouger. Ecouter. Les pas dans le couloir se rapprochent. Ne rien laisser paraître, ne rien émettre. Qu'ils viennent, je les attends !

La porte s'ouvre en un grincement sinistre. Ils ne se donnent même plus la peine de me gazer, je suis trop épuisé pour réussir quoique ce soit, mais je le tenterais quand même. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils m'ont insulté par leur mépris. Certains s'en sont mordus les doigts. Du moins, ceux que je leur ai laissés.

Je me raidis, prêt à bondir, comme un animal sur sa proie. Dans cette obscurité qui est devenue mon univers, j'ai un avantage certain. Même sans mon Byukagan, je les vois, je sens leurs mouvements.

Une main apparaît, qui pousse la porte. Puis vient le corps. Aussitôt, je me jette sur l'intrus qui ose pénétrer mon territoire et le mords jusqu'au sang. Il ne s'y attendait pas, combien de fois devrais-je le répéter : ne jamais sous-estimer un Hyuga. Ne jamais me sous-estimer.

- Neji, c'est moi, Kiba.

Je le griffe et le mords de plus belle, le sang dans ma bouche a un goût de vengeance.

- Neji, bon sang, ne me force pas à te faire mal.

Sale Hydre, je te ferais rendre gorge. Tu as eu tort de venir seul.

- Pardonnes-moi Neji.

Un coup. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Je me réveille, confus. Une salle blanche, une odeur familière, rassurante. Qu'est-ce ? Une fenêtre, la lumière du soleil. Lentement, je penche la tête. Un symbole dehors, familier. Nous sommes dans un hôpital ? l'hôpital militaire de Suna ?

- Alors Blanche Neige, tu te réveilles ?

Aussitôt sur mes gardes, je me tourne, ignorant les protestations de mes muscles douloureux. Sur ma droite, un autre lit. Jesoba y est allongé. Libre ?

Il est maigre et pâle, comme je dois l'être. Libre ?

Le voir vivant, voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas une Hydre, pas un ennemi, me rend euphorique et un rire nerveux, incontrôlable s'empare de moi. Libre ! Toute la tension accumulée se libère en un instant. Sur son lit, mon compagnon de regarde d'un œil perplexe, avant de rire à son tour. Je suis pris de vertige, c'est comme une ivresse étourdissante, irrépressible, que j'accueille de toute mon âme sans m'en lasser.

L'air inquiet de l'infirmière qui surgit, alarmée par le bruit, ne fait que rajouter à notre hilarité. Et ce n'est pas la mine perplexe de Lee, Tenten ou Tymenon qui entrent à leur tour, ni celle soulagée de Gaï-sensei qui les suit, qui vont nous calmer. L'air ébahi de Kiba et Shino derrière eux n'aide pas non plus.

Lorsque je m'arrête enfin, nous nous regardons, et les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Nous sommes heureux et soulagés de nous retrouver tous vivants, rien d'autre ne compte.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un Neji boudeur croisait les bras au fond de son lit. Lee avait raison, les infirmières sont infernales. Il était réhydraté, nourri copieusement pour ne pas dire gavé, bref guéri et il n'y avait aucune raison pour le confiner plus longtemps dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Jesoba se moquait en silence, chacun son tour après tout. Neji avait bien discrètement rigolé lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'évader de leur chambre commune. Expérience qu'il aurait du mal à retenter puisqu'il était désormais attaché à son lit. La confiance règne.

Un bruit de cavalcade grandit dans le couloir et le visage des deux convalescents blanchit d'appréhension. Les revoilà.

Le plafonnier tremble de peur, la porte frémit dans ses gonds, le poisson rouge se cache au fond de son bocal. Les MIG 2 Suna's version reviennent.

Une porte s'ouvre dans un fracas de bois et de métal (que met-on sur la tombe d'une porte ?) et dans un ensemble parfait Neji se retrouve enfoncé au fond de son matelas par la claque généreuse de Lee, tandis que Jesoba est secoué comme un prunier par un Tymenon enthousiaste.

* * *

Tout en massant mon épaule douloureuse, je ne peux que remarquer le sourire forcé de Lee. Certes, mes amis ne sont plus venus me rendre visite depuis mon premier réveil. Je me suis demandé pourquoi, mais je ne vais par leur en vouloir, ils ont eux leurs missions à mener à bien avant tout et sans leur avoir demandé, je sais qu'ils les ont mis de côté pour nous chercher. Un mauvais pressentiment me dit cependant que ce n'est pas la raison du trouble de Lee.

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, Gaara passe la porte à son tour.

- Je dois parler à Neji seul à seul.

- Je prends la tête, tu prends le pied.

Un regard complice entre les deux MIG alarme Jesoba qui les voit approcher. Mais il est rassuré lorsque c'est son lit qu'ils soulèvent, avant de quitter la pièce au petit trot.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Gaara prend une chaise et vient s'asseoir près de mon lit. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kasekage-sama ?

D'un geste de la main, il m'arrête.

- Pas de sama, Neji. Ce n'est pas en tant que Kage que je viens te voir.

Gaara du désert hésite ?

- Je croyais que tu étais au courant de la nature réelle de ta mission.

Je me redresse et m'installe plus confortablement sur mes coussins. J'appréhende ce qu'il va me dire.

Gaara croise les bras et commence à parler :

« Il y a quelques mois, nous avons obtenu la certitude qu'il y avait un, ou même plusieurs traîtres à Suna, en lien avec les disparitions sur la frontière des marais, mais sans plus de précision. Notre enquête nous a mené à soupçonner l'équipe de Jesoba. Leur Sensei est mort dans une mission annexe et nous avons pu rapidement écarter Tymenon, restaient Jesoba et Imena. Dans le village, je n'étais vraiment sûr de personne, aussi j'ai profité d'une visite officielle à Konoha pour faire appel à vous.

Certains indices laissaient penser que nos démarches à Konoha pouvait être surveillées. C'est pourquoi l'Hokage ne pouvait pas créer de mission officielle. Elle a donc organisé une rencontre entre la délégation de Suna et conseil de la famille Hyuga, sous couvert d'alliance. Pendant que les représentants diplomatiques des deux parties s'expliquaient, j'ai pu parler à l'un des membres de ce conseil, un homme détestable particulièrement imbu de lui-même. Hyuga-sama, lui, devait rester visible lors de la réunion pour qu'elle reste crédible ; mais au vu de ma réputation, que je sois absent ne posait pas de problème. »

Il s'interrompt. Ce genre de considération n'est pas agréable à entendre ni à dire, et il n'a pas l'habitude de parler autant. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

« L'homme m'a demandé un délai pour réfléchir et s'organiser. Sa réponse m'est parvenue en même temps que votre équipe. C'était l'un des messages que vous avez convoyés. Il disait qu'ils t'envoyaient pour infiltrer l'équipe suspecte afin de démasquer le traître. Gaï-sensei n'était pas au courant, et j'ai pensé que puisque Konoha n'avait pas jugé bon de l'informer, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. »

Je sens mes mâchoires se serrer, mais il continue, les yeux fermés pour me laisser libre d'exprimer ma colère.

« Ce n'est que lorsque vous avez tout les trois disparu sans laisser de traces que j'ai eu des doutes. Et comme vous n'avez pas réapparu, ni laissé le moindre message malgré les semaines, j'ai commencé à penser que tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant non plus. Je n'aurais jamais cru l'Hokage capable d'une telle manœuvre et je l'ai aussitôt contactée. A ma grande surprise, elle n'avait pas été prévenue de ta double mission. »

Je ne l'écoute plus, froissant le drap blanc du lit.

« Quand elle l'a su, elle a débarqué chez les Hyugas et leur a dit notre façon de penser. Elle a de plus envoyé l'équipe de ta cousine à ta recherche, puisqu'il semble qu'ils soient experts dans ce domaine. Ils ont réussi à vous retrouver, mais… Je crois que tu devrais lire le courrier que les Hyugas m'ont adressé, ils nous avaient caché d'autres détails. Je te laisse. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, pour décider de la suite à mener. »

Il glisse un parchemin dans ma main et quitte la pièce, mais je ne l'entends pas. Une rage sourde bout en moi.

* * *

Le vent souffle par la fenêtre ouverte et fait frémir les draps. La chambre d'hôpital est vide.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arasan** : Le stress, c'est bon pour faire circuler le sang, ça évite qu'il ne prenne de mauvaises habitudes LOL. Je suis contente que tu apprécie. Et aussi que tu haïsses les gouttes qui tombent. Bien qu'il faille reconnaître qu'elles ont bien aidé Neji à la fois à garder et à perdre la tête. C'est tout le paradoxe de la goutte d'eau.

**tafolpamadlaine :** Eh oui, Neji devient plus humain. Il lui aura quand même fallu passer par de drôles de situations pour y arriver. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, en ce qui concerne le Tartare, c'est bien ça : ce sont bien les enfers des Enfers (les enfers (sens européen) de l'Hadès (sens grec ancien), je sais pas trop si j'arrive à être claire, auteur dubitative). Voici la suite, j'espère que ça continue à te plaire.

**Thealie **: Sadique ? moi ? calomnie ! euh, enfin,… peut-être qu'effectivement… un tout petit peu… LOL. En tous cas, voici Neji sorti d'affaire, et on retrouve Jesoba. Mais… as-tu remarqué qui manque ?


	9. Choix

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas 

* * *

Choix 

Fuite en avant d'une bête traquée par son propre sang. Courir jusqu'à l'épuisement pour brûler sa hargne. Lave acide sur son visage, colère et chagrin mêlés, dans la nuit froide d'un pays inconnu jusqu'à se perdre et s'effondrer. A genoux dans le sable martelé de poings amers. Debout, marcher, encore, vers la faible lueur au loin, comme un papillon aux ailes brisées, attiré sans conscience. Et frapper une porte ouverte. Sans espoir de main tendue.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce bar, accoudé au comptoir, un verre plein devant lui qui le narguait. Le barman avait bien rechigné à servir un gamin, mais vite obtempéré devant le regard glacial du jeune homme. Et puis qui s'en souciait dans cette salle ? Cet antre assombri d'odeurs âcres où tremblent des vies mortes, êtres égarés réunis au hasard qui se soutiennent en s'ignorant dans cet havre de paix paradoxal.

Egaré dans la lumière obscure des lampes ternies, Neji n'avait même pas bu. Il regardait son verre sans le voir, perdu dans ses pensées, noyant son regard dans l'ambre de l'alcool. Rage, colère, abattement, haine, tristesse, désespoir. Tous ces sentiments l'avaient traversé tour à tour alors qu'il repensait à sa situation.

Il voulait leur mort et leur souffrance, il voulait la sienne. Il voulait se venger, il voulait en finir. Il voulait crier sur eux, il pleurait sur lui-même et ses rêves brisés. Il voulait voler et sentait les barreaux de sa cage imprimer leur marque dans sa chair. Il voulait courir et se sentait paralysé. Il voulait être et se sentait mort.

Une chèvre, un appât, le ver accroché au bout de l'hameçon. Voilà comment ils le considéraient. Voilà ce qu'il était pour eux, rien de plus.

Ce n'était pas les dangers auxquels il avait été exposé qu'il leur reprochait. Il était un Ninja. Vivre, mourir, être blessé, tuer, même servir d'appât. Tout cela faisait partie de sa vie, il en avait conscience. Mais n'être pour sa propre famille qu'un simple pion, un pantin de bois et de papier que l'on pouvait manipuler à son aise, sans rien lui dire, et sacrifier à volonté ; la négation de sa qualité d'être humain, cela…

Avance, recule, danse… comme une marionnette au bout d'un fil…

Dans un accès de rage, il voulu prendre son verre et le vider d'un trait. C'est alors qu'il remarquât la feuille froissée dans sa main. Gaara la lui avait donnée, mais il l'avait oubliée. Pris d'une froide curiosité, Neji ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire, désabusé puis avide, l'incrédulité se lisant sur son visage, avant de sortir en courant du bar, laissant sur le comptoir son verre intact.

* * *

Gaara se tenait assis à son bureau, les bras croisés, et toisait les Ninjas qu'il avait convoqués, Suna et Konoha mêlés sans animosité. Une première dans l'histoire des deux villages. Si l'on négligeait leurs visages préoccupés, cela aurait pu être un jour faste. Averti par son sable, il s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement, et par la baie toujours ouverte entra Neji, encore en pyjama d'hôpital, et l'air furieux. 

- Comment ont-ils osé ?

- Lorsque tu iras leur demander, préviens-nous, Neji. Je tiens à leur dire ma façon de penser moi aussi.

La remarque de Kiba détendit un peu l'atmosphère, et fit briller des regards de rancune.

Neji fixa le Kasekage, tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait lu. Un mélange de mièvreries sucrées et de complexe de supériorité. Une déclaration comme quoi les Hyugas n'avaient pas de compte à rendre à Suna, et qu'au contraire, ce village devrait leur être reconnaissant de l'aide qu'ils lui apportaient.

- Bien. - L'attention générale se reporta sur Gaara. - Comme ils ont fini par nous le dire, le conseil des Hyugas a pris la liberté de proposer un échange aux Hydres, sans en référer à quiconque. Hinata contre Neji. Soit elle était au courant et a volontairement semé ses coéquipiers pour se livrer aux Hydres,…

- Hinata n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille sans nous prévenir !

D'un regard, Gaara intima l'ordre à Kiba de ne plus l'interrompre.

- Soit elle a été elle-aussi manipulée, ce qui semble l'hypothèse la plus probable. Il est exclu qu'elle ait été capturée sans que Kiba ou Shino ne s'en aperçoivent alors qu'ils avaient décidé de rester en permanence en contact et à proximité les uns des autres. Heureusement, Shino avait placé, par habitude, un insecte sur Hinata, ce qui a permis de la pister jusqu'aux souterrains où Neji et Jesoba étaient retenus prisonniers.

- Où est Hinata ?

- Le problème est là, Neji. Peut-être le traceur d'Hinata est-il tombé. Peut-être Hinata a-t-elle su que tu étais là et déposé volontairement l'insecte dans les souterrains. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'y était pas. Nos services ont interrogé les Hydres faites prisonnières. Ils m'ont transmis leur rapport ce matin, et je tenais à ce que vous soyez tous présents pour vous en faire part.

Presque trop lentement, Gaara décachète l'enveloppe, parcourt les feuillets manuscrits, avant d'en lire la conclusion.

- Les champignonnières du village abandonné d'Ikames. A trois jours d'ici.

Un silence tendu pèse sur l'assemblée.

- Vos missions sont suspendues. Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant la porte du bâtiment, en armes et prêts à partir. Neji !

- Je viens, et personne ne m'en empêchera.

- Je sais. Ne pars pas sans nous, c'est tout.

Un moment d'attente, puis un hochement de tête et le bureau est déserté.

* * *

Un pion ? Un jouet sans libre-arbitre ? 

Il allait leur montrer. Tout d'abord ramener Hinata, et non pas parce que c'était son rôle en tant que membre de la Bunke de protéger un de la Soke. Mais parce qu'il l'avait décidé, seul, sans que personne ne lui en donne l'ordre. Parce que l'imaginer endurer ce qu'il avait vécu le rendait malade. Parce qu'il tenait à elle.

Ensuite, conseil ou pas, Soke ou pas, ils allaient connaître la colère d'un homme libre en dépit de ses chaînes. La colère de l'homme libre qu'il était malgré eux, leur mépris et leurs lois. Un simple sceau ne l'arrêtera plus.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**tafolpamadlaine:** Non, personne n'est mort, l'auteur est trop émotive pour ça, les aimes bien mes persos, snifs, mais vont souffrir quand même LOL. Sinon, la motivation des Hydres pour capturer Neji, Jesoba et bien d'autres (les "disparitions sur la frontière des marais" dont parle Gaara), ben si, c'est bien de s'en servir comme filtres humains. Quand à Hinata… rire machiavélique, tu risques de restresser.

**Thealie:** Bien vu, Hinata est absente, infiltrée plus ou moins volontairement, tout dépend du point de vue (dixit Oby Wan Kenoby). J'avais pas pensé au mariage, mais c'est une idée. Kiba, quand à lui, cache la marque de la morsure de Neji sous son manteau de fourrure parce qu'il est vexé; en plein désert chaud, c'est d'un discret, tu imagines, ça fait bien rire les autres.


	10. Descente

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Descente

Du sable, du sable et encore du sable, à perte de vue. J'ai beau avoir été prévenu, même après être passé par Suna, ça fait bizarre. La sensation de vertige qui m'a pris lorsqu'a disparu le dernier arbre ne m'a plus lâché. Notre mission ici n'aide pas à se réjouir non plus, mais il faut bien admettre que seul Gaara semble apprécier le décor. Pour autant que je puisse le deviner, il se permet un regard vague de temps à autre, mais est le plus souvent inexpressif.

Et puis cette ville fantôme, perdue au milieu du désert. L'ancien village caché d'Ikames, abandonné pour Suna lorsque ses dernières sources d'eau douce se sont taries. Désormais il est en grande partie englouti par le désert, et seuls quelques bâtiments apparaissent par endroit, tour à tour découverts ou engloutis suivant le mouvement des dunes. Un endroit peu accueillant, donc une cache parfaite, pour qui trouve le moyen de la rendre viable. Il faut croire que les Hydres y sont parvenues.

Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux jours. Kiba et Jesoba partis en éclaireurs nous ont trouvé un endroit sûr pour notre campement, où les Hydres ne viennent pas, et suffisamment proche de la ville pour y mener nos recherches. Depuis, nous traquons les Hydres. Plus discrets, et plus efficaces ici, Gaara et Shino ont quadrillé la zone en premier, avec sable et insectes, pour localiser les anciennes champignonnières. Ils ont découvert des réseaux complexes de tunnels qui s'entrecroisent et s'étendent sur des kilomètres, en trois dimensions. Un labyrinthe monumental.

Alors nous avons fixé des points d'observation en surface, près des entrées que nous avons repérées. Nous les avons reliées à notre camp par des tunnels dans les dunes, et nous nous relayons pour guetter le moindre indice.

L'attente m'a paru interminable. Je me sens responsable de ce qui arrive à Hinata. Si j'avais été plus prudent, je ne me serais pas fait capturer et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Je n'en parles pas, mais je sais que les autres ont deviné ce qui me travaille. Hier, Tenten m'a passé un savon digne de Tsunade-sama à propos des choses qui arrivent en dépit de notre volonté, des conséquences imprévues et de mon caractère imbuvable. Comment elle est passée d'un sujet à l'autre reste pour moi un mystère, mais son attention m'a un peu remonté le moral.

Ce matin, enfin, il y a du nouveau. Kiba vient de débarquer dans la cache, haletant et les yeux brillants. Il a intérêt à vite reprendre son souffle et à parler parce que je sens que ma patience est à bout.

- Je viens de voir deux Hydres passer. Elles ont ouvert un passage dans le sol avant de s'y enfoncer.

Une grimace de dégoût, il ajoute : Elles portaient un prisonnier.

Enfin, nous savons exactement où elles sont. Sur chacun des visages présents, je peux lire comme une soif de mouvement : notre attente lancinante est finie, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

* * *

Le soleil est à son zénith, l'air sec danse autour de nous, c'est le moment où jamais. Même si en sous-sol il doit faire plus frais, c'est maintenant que les Hydres sont le plus désavantagées. 

Nous nous sommes approchés en silence de l'entrée cachée de la champignonnière. Un peu à l'écart, Jesoba invoque ses serpents. Plus loin, Temari s'installe sur une éminence pour garder le passage et couvrir nos arrières. Dangereuse à l'air libre, elle serait bien trop défavorisée dans les souterrains.

Kiba répète l'enchaînement de signes qu'ont exécuté les Hydres et le sol s'entrouvre lentement. Shino envoie ses insectes en éclaireurs, puis Jesoba ses serpents. En silence, ils nous indiquent qu'il n'y a pas de sentinelle, je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter. Si c'est réellement une base importante des Hydres, elle devrait être gardée.

L'un après l'autre, nous nous glissons dans l'ouverture sombre et une odeur moite de moisissure nous prend à la gorge. Rapidement, le tunnel bifurque ; s'il n'avait pas été emprunté depuis peu, nous n'aurions jamais trouvé la bonne voie. Grâce aux traces de chakra encore perceptibles, nous pouvons heureusement poursuivre notre descente, non sans avoir marqué d'une marque plus tangible le chemin à prendre pour ressortir.

Devant moi, je vois Lee marcher à tâtons et ne peux retenir un juron silencieux. Cette tête de mule ne m'écoute jamais.

* * *

(Flash-back ) 

- Ils vont voir de quoi les Ninjas de Konoha et de Suna réunis sont capables !

Je vois Lee et Tymenon mimer un combat et fronce les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas venir Lee !

Aussitôt ils s'arrêtent, et me regardent, suspicieux.

- Eh, z'yeux blancs, c'est pas parce que c'est ta cousine que c'est toi qui commande.

Bon sang, de quoi il se mêle le gorille ?

- Et pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir, Neji ?

Par les Kamis, je déteste quand Lee prend ce ton, mâchoire crispée et poings serrés, il me fait presque penser à Hyuga-sama. Ca va me retomber dessus, mais il ne peux pas venir. Je n'accepterais pas de le perdre bêtement.

- Parce qu'on va descendre dans des souterrains, guidés uniquement par des traces de chakra quasi indétectables, et que tu ne peux pas les voir. Si tu te retrouve isolé, tu ne pourra pas retrouver la sortie.

Et puis pourquoi je dois me justifier d'abord. Lee me regarde d'un air étrange, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, et Tenten secoue la tête. Kiba a l'air embêté comme jamais, il n'y avait sans doute pas pensé. Si l'on excepte les stoïques professionnels (Gaara et Shino pour ne pas les citer), les autres sont surpris. Ils n'ont sans doute pas l'habitude de croiser des Ninjas sans chakra tous les jours.

- Tu n'as pas de chakra ?

Qu'est-ce que je disait. Tymenon dans toute sa splendeur, avec sa délicatesse et son tact innés.

- Trop fort ! Je me disais que t'étais balèze, mais là, tu m'en bouche un coin. T'as pas de chakra et tu fais parfois mieux que moi ! S'ils l'apprennent au village… Va sérieusement falloir que je reprenne l'entraînement !

C'est un compliment ? En tout cas, Lee est flatté, et je vois que les autres Ninjas de Suna ne le regardent plus de la même manière. Quels inconscients. Je vais encore devoir jouer les trouble-fêtes et c'est loin de me faire plaisir. Je m'apprête à parler quand la voix de Shino s'élève.

- Je vais te donner un insecte traceur. En cas de problème, il te guidera jusqu'à la surface.

J'ai une désagréable impression. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois remercier Shino d'être intervenu et de m'avoir évité de passer pour le grincheux de service, ou si je dois l'assommer pour permettre à Lee d'aller avec nous dans ce piège à rats. Je dois pourtant reconnaître que nous ne somme pas nombreux et qu'il nous sera plus utile au fond qu'en surface.

Les dernières dispositions prises, nous partons du camp. Soudain Lee s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

- A tout à l'heure Neji. Et fais gaffe toi aussi.

Je ferais gaffe Lee. J'espère qu'on sortira de là tous les trois, ta tête de mule, le sourire en coin de la Miss qui rigole en pensant que je ne la vois pas, et mon imbuvable caractère.

* * *

J'aurais peut-être dû insister plus, mais maintenant que nous sommes dans ces tunnels, je dois lui faire confiance. Je sais qu'il est plus capable que je ne le reconnais en public. 

Soudain, le groupe s'arrête. Le passage bifurque et les deux branches semblent empruntées régulièrement. Des pas venant de la gauche coupent notre hésitation. Les jumeaux Assert et Léno tissent un piège en travers du passage et chacun s'éclipse pour se placer à l'affût, tous les sens en alerte.

A peine l'individu qui approche arrive-t-il à notre hauteur qu'il se prend dans la toile gluante et est maîtrisé. Je n'ai pas besoin du Byukagan pour sentir que ce n'est pas un Ninja. Pourtant, sa physionomie ne trompe pas, c'est bien une Hydre, très jeune, presque une enfant. Mais il n'est pas question d'avoir des états d'âme, nous devons la faire parler.

- Où sont les prisonniers ?

La fillette est terrifiée. Elle gémit avant de prononcer quelques mots incohérents. Je ne connais pas ce langage.

- Quelqu'un comprend ce qu'elle dit ?

Nos réponses sont unanimement négatives, mais les jumeaux entament un autre tissage, extrêmement complexe. Petit à petit ils dessinent la forme d'un homme enchaîné au sol et l'enfant réagit enfin, indiquant le couloir de gauche.

Je me suis approché sans bien m'en rendre compte et d'un accord tacite les autres m'ont laissé passer. L'image de l'homme enchaîné se confond dans ma tête avec celle d'Hinata et ma main se pose sur la gorge de l'enfant. Je la sens trembler, ma voix n'est qu'un souffle presque inaudible, mais mon visage est près du sien et je sais qu'elle m'entend.

- Hinata ?

Réponds-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je sens ma main se serrer devant son silence et Kiba se rapproche pour m'arrêter, quand la fillette réagit soudain. D'une main elle agrippe mon poignet et de l'autre, elle montre successivement mes yeux et le couloir de droite.

Je la lâche et les jumeaux la bâillonnent avant de la ficeler soigneusement. Un genjutsu pour la dissimuler, et elle n'est plus qu'un rocher de plus. Il n'est pas question de tuer gratuitement une enfant, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle aille prévenir quelqu'un.

Cela complique un peu la situation. Quelques signes, quelques hochements de tête, et nous tombons d'accord. Six Ninjas de Suna prennent à gauche, ceux de Konoha et Jesoba partent à droite. En cas de combat, il vaut mieux connaître les capacités de ses partenaires.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**tafolpamadlaine:** Hinata, cette chère Hinata. Mais ne soit pas trop rassurée quand même, pour les besoins de la fic, je suis tout à fait capable de tuer un de mes persos, même si c'est un crève-cœur. Non, non, Neji n'intègre pas l'équipe 8, c'est juste que l'équipe 8 entre dans l'histoire. Pour limiter le risque de mic-mac lié au nombre de persos, je pense que je vais principalement utiliser les Ninjas de Konoha. Ceux de Suna continuent l'aventure aussi, mais on les verra moins (puisqu'ils prennent le couloir de gauche), à moins que je ne fasse un chap sur ce qui leur arrive de leur côté… je ne sais pas encore.

**Thealie:** Les questions autour d'Hinata restent en suspend, je dois dire que j'hésite encore. Ce chapitre relance l'action après les explications du chapitre 9, mais on devrait avoir des réponses supplémentaires au chapitre suivant. A vrai dire, j'ai plusieurs idée pour la suite, et je n'arrive pas à choisir:p.


	11. Mise au jour

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Mise au jour

Etre ainsi enfermé m'oppresse. Une goutte d'eau glisse le long d'une stalactite et tombe au sol en un claquement sec qui me heurte comme un coup de poing. Trop de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent, je dois les repousser. Enfin, une lueur tremble au détour du tunnel, signe qu'il est emprunté régulièrement. Nous approchons avec prudence. Encore une bifurcation ! Comment faire cette fois.

Le léger gémissement d'Akamaru hurle à mes oreilles comme une corne de brume. En silence, Kiba nous fait comprendre que son chien vient de sentir l'odeur d'Hinata, puis indique le chemin à emprunter et nous reprenons notre marche.

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Shino nous fait signe de nous arrêter. Ses insectes partis en éclaireurs lui rapportent la présence d'êtres vivants devant nous, nombreux. J'active mon Buykagan et m'avance dans le tunnel qui descend encore, le plus discrètement possible. Une ouverture se dessine, fermée par un léger voile. Je m'accroupis contre la paroi du tunnel, et regarde vivement de l'autre côté du rideau.

J'en reste stupéfait.

Une salle immense, démesurée dans ces sous-sols, s'étend devant moi. Je suis à mi hauteur de la pièce. Au sommet, une sorte de dôme translucide laisse passer la lumière. De l'endroit où je me trouve part une longue rampe de bois qui descend jusqu'au sol, au milieu de la salle. Elle décrit d'élégantes circonvolutions, tenues en l'air par des madriers délicatement sculptés. Il y a quatre autres ouvertures dans les parois, à différentes hauteurs, et des rampes similaires les relient au sol. Des voilages tendus entre les rampes, les poutres et des mats disposés ça et là, créent dans la salle des sortes de tentes, de petits espaces comme disposés au hasard. Seul le centre de la salle est laissé libre. Légèrement surélevé, il est aménagé pour la vie quotidienne. Des tapis, des fauteuils, des tables, de toute forme.

C'est un lieu d'habitation, un petit village. Des hommes et des femmes vont et viennent, se croisent, bavardent, des enfants jouent, se poursuivent entre les tentes, apostrophés par une femme en train de cuisiner, ils s'enfuient en riant. Sur l'agora, un groupe d'adolescent écoute un vieil homme, premiers rangs attentifs, les derniers le sont moins, une école.

Mais au centre, ce que je vois me fait frissonner. Une douzaine d'hommes et de femmes sont allongés sur des lits, et à leurs côtés, d'autres, jeunes ou âgés, les yeux fermés, ont posé une main sur leur bras. Cela pourrait paraître anodin. Ce sont des Hydres en train de se repaître de leurs victimes.

Mon regard passe d'un gisant à l'autre, et je fini par la trouver, un jeune enfant auprès d'elle, Hinata.

Je repère les sentinelles et les potentiels Ninjas, ils sont apparemment peu nombreux, mais dispersés. Soit ils se croient à l'abri au milieu de leur désert, soit leur troupes sont ailleurs. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ce soit loin d'ici. Je retourne auprès du groupe pour leur faire part de mes découvertes.

* * *

Nous n'avions pas prévu une telle situation. Rapidement, pour éviter de nous faire surprendre, nous prenons notre décision : Lee, Kiba et moi allons courir le plus rapidement possible, Tentent et Shino resteront à l'entrée pour nous couvrir à distance, Jesoba dernière eux pour garder leur arrières. On entre, on récupère Hinata, on sort. Si quelqu'un s'interpose, on s'en occupe, mais sinon, on évite de s'attarder plus que nécessaire. Avec un peu de chance, les Hydres seront prises par surprise. Au mieux, les gardes des sous-sols seront trop occupé avec Gaara et les siens pour venir nous voir ; au pire, tous ceux qui viendront nous pourchasser laisseront nos alliés de Suna libres d'agir.

* * *

A peine avons nous surgi que la panique s'empare d'une grande partie des Hydres, des civils sans doute. Lee, Kiba et Neji bondissent vers l'agora, mes insectes autour d'eux les dissimulent au centre de leur essaim. Un groupe de Ninjas se dirige vers nous, un second vers nos amis, aussitôt Tenten les mitraille tandis que je me concentre pour contrôler l'essaim. Notre position dominante est un atout considérable et nos ennemis peinent à éviter nos attaques. Deux d'entre eux sont déjà blessés. Que se passe-t-il ? L'une des Hydres a lancé un jutsu étrange sur mes insectes, ils sont pris dans une sorte de tourbillon pourpre et je les sens s'affaiblir. L'essaim perd sa cohésion ! Neji n'exagérait pas, ces êtres sont dangereux.

* * *

Comme des fauves qui se jettent hors de leur cage quand on l'ouvre, nous sautons dans l'arène. La fièvre du combat brûle dans mes veines comme dans celle d'Akamaru qui court avec moi, le bourdonnement des insectes de Shino m'électrise, le roulement de tambour du bois martelé sous nos pieds gronde dans mes os, les cris en contrebas me donnent le vertige. Un éclair rouge frappe les insectes tout près, et leur groupe s'éclaircit. Courir encore plus vite. Un regard à droite, un saut d'esquive, un regard à gauche, un kunaï, une parade, un autre saut.

Gare à vous ! Un dernier bond et me voici près d'Hinata. Crocs au clair.

* * *

Au signal de Neji, nous avons franchi la mince frontière entre l'ombre du tunnel et la lumière que la grande salle. J'entend le sifflement des kunaïs de Tenten qui déchirent l'air, et leur son mat quand ils frappent leurs cibles. Notre apparition crée la panique, en courant je ne peux m'interroge sur ce lieu. 

Avec Tymenon, j'ai travaillé dans les champignonnières de Suna, de vastes souterrains moites et inhabitables. Aucune ne comportait de salle comme celle-ci. Les attaques que j'esquive ne peuvent m'empêcher de respecter le travail accompli ici, c'est grandiose. Ces êtres qui ont construit de telles choses, qui s'enfuient en criant devant nous, ces enfants qui pleurent, j'ai du mal à concevoir que ce sont les mêmes qui ont emprisonné et torturé Neji pendant des mois, que ce sont les mêmes qui enlèvent partout des êtres innocents pour s'en repaître.

Kiba a bondi près d'Hinata, une Hydre se dresse subitement derrière lui : elle va l'attaquer par derrière, il n'aura pas le temps de se retourner ! Presque instinctivement, je lui saute dessus. Le regard étonné qu'elle m'adresse lorsque mon kunaï transperce son cœur n'est pas celui d'un monstre. Je frissonne pour me ressaisir. Hinata s'est redressée. Elle est trop faible pour sortir seule d'ici alors je la prends sur mes épaules. Je l'entends protester faiblement, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'être délicat : Neji me crie de partir le plus rapidement possible. Qu'a-t-il vu ?

* * *

Nous avons surgi, couru, bondi, esquivé, riposté, nous sommes arrivés jusqu'au lit où Hinata est étendue. Nous n'avons jamais été très bronzés dans la famille, mais elle est particulièrement pale. L'effet de surprise nous donne quelques secondes de répit, mais il ne faudra pas longtemps aux Hydres pour s'organiser et contre-attaquer. Les Kamis fassent que nous soyons hors d'atteinte à ce moment-là. Lee a abattu l'une des Hydres, Kiba est aux prises avec un autre assaillant, mais il en viendra rapidement à bout. 

Je me raidis soudain et crie à Lee qui vient de relever Hinata de dégager.

* * *

Je sens que l'on me soulève.

* * *

Au travers du chaos qui règne en maître sur l'agora, je la vois s'approcher et son regard chargé de haine me prévient qu'elle n'a pas plus oublié notre dernier combat que moi. Les civils fuient en désordre, mais s'écartent de son chemin. Qu'as-tu fait pour que ton propre peuple te craigne, Imena ?

* * *

Je suis secouée sans ménagement. Un homme vêtu de vert.

* * *

Dans tes yeux, je lis ta soif de vengeance. Tu tenais donc à cet homme que j'ai tué dans les marais ? Je tenais à ma liberté. Plus que quiconque je sais la valeur de ce trésor et tu as voulu m'en priver. Tu as fait de moi ce contre quoi mon âme hurle depuis ma naissance, tu m'as utilisé comme un objet, sans considération pour mon humanité. Ma rancœur vaut la tienne.

* * *

Lee ? Non ! Il ne faut pas.

* * *

Entre nous le vide s'est fait. En un accord tacite, tous ont accepté notre duel. Il ne concerne que nous. Courrez mes amis, partez loin d'ici et prenez soin d'Hinata pour moi. J'ai fait mon choix d'homme libre et il m'amène à ce combat bicolore.

* * *

Ils ne doivent pas se battre, vous ne comprenez pas ! Lee, poses moi ! Je dois leur dire !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arasan :** Arg démasquée! Je suis une Hydre, et fière de l'être ! tremblez, pauvres de vous ! De son côté, Neji avance, car comme chacun sait, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et dont les Hyugas sont friants. Je devrais peut-être me méfier, non ? (voix glacée derrière l'auteur) Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

**Maetelgalaxy** : Bien le bonjour à toi, nouvel(le) reviewer. Et bienvenue. Certes les chapitres sont un peu courts, c'est un peu fait exprès, un peu comme ça, pour marquer un certain rythme. Sinon, pas de couples prévus.

**tafolpamadlaine** : Que de compliments, merci beaucoup, je suis flattée. Je garde ton accord rapport à Hinata sous le coude. Je saurais m'en souvenir au moment opportun.

**Thealie** : Shino est un personnage particulièrement intelligent selon moi, même si son rôle reste souvent effacé. Neji se torture tout seul le pauvre, mais c'est qu'il tient à ses amis et qu'il ne sait pas le dire.


	12. Secret de famille

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Chapitre 12

Secret de famille

Lee a emporté Hinata, et Kiba court derrière lui en protégeant leur fuite. A la limite de mon champ de vision, je vois Tenten essayer de se défaire de l'emprise de Jesoba et je devine qu'elle me crie de revenir. L'homme serpent me considère un instant de ses yeux fendus, et malgré la distance, je sens dans son regard qu'il comprend ma décision. Il mord Tenten et je la vois s'endormir. Merci.

Shino lance un nouveau nuage d'insectes pour masquer l'entrée du tunnel. Lorsqu'ils se dispersent, les Hydres constatent avec rage que le passage est bouché par de lourds quartiers de roc. Ils connaissent certainement d'autres chemins, mais ils vont devoir faire un détour et perdre du temps. Cela ne me concerne plus.

Je concentre mon attention sur Imena. Elle n'a pas profité de ce que je regardais mes amis fuir pour m'attaquer. En dépit de tout le ressentiment que j'ai à son égard, je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier son geste à sa juste valeur. Nous sommes maintenant seuls face à face sur l'agora. A la limite de ma conscience, je perçois encore les cris des civils et la présence hostile d'autres Hydres, mais je ne m'en soucie plus. Ils n'interviendront pas, je le devine presque instinctivement. Et comme pour confirmer ma pensée, Imena prononce quatre mots en silence : Juste Toi et Moi.

Lentement, je me mets en position de combat et commence à malaxer mon chakra. Je n'ai rien oublié de la manière dont elle se bat. Le corps souple, des mouvements fluides, et de brefs contact des mains sur le corps de l'adversaire pour lui infliger des blessures internes et invisibles. D'une certaine façon, c'est singulièrement proche des techniques de Hyugas.

* * *

Le monde alentour n'existe plus. D'un même élan, ils ont sauté l'un vers l'autre. Un bref éclat et tinte le son métallique des kunaïs qui se heurtent. Neji et Imena se croisent et se repoussent, de plus en plus vite, dessinant une étoile meurtrière. Chaque combattant cherche la faille dans le jeu de son adversaire. Les armes s'entrechoquent et s'évitent tour à tour, découpant l'air et les étoffes. Bientôt le sang perle sur les vêtements blancs et les corps se zèbrent de fines raies écarlates. 

Une feinte. Imena a visé la gorge de son opposant et le Hyuga a paré, mais son bras n'oppose aucune résistance à la force de la jeune fille et se contente de la dévier. Emportée par élan, elle doit passer à côté de lui, dévoilant son flanc. Aussitôt, d'un coup bref de la paume de la main, Neji la frappe au côté, bloquant ses canaux de chakra.

Ils ne s'écartent d'un bond que pour repartir de plus belle au contact et y restent cette fois. Coup de poing, parade, coup de pied, esquive. Ils sautent, tournent et virevoltent, prenant appui sur les meubles renversés ou brisés pour accélérer encore le rythme du combat. Dans la salle souterraine on n'entend plus que leurs coups échangés, les sifflements des armes qui volent et leurs respirations qui s'accélèrent.

Neji lance son bras une fois de plus, mais Imena accompagne son mouvement et s'enroule sur elle-même, amenant son dos au contact avec son adversaire. Expulsant brusquement son chakra entre leur deux corps, Neji s'écarte précipitamment, mais sans pouvoir entièrement empêcher l'Hydre d'aspirer un peu de son eau.

La danse reprend à nouveau. C'est à qui privera le plus vite son adversaire de son énergie. Désormais, le jeu est terminé. Les frappes se font plus agressives, visant les points vitaux, le cœur, le cou, les articulations. Neji et Imena se rendent coup pour coup, blessure pour blessure.

* * *

Ils sont venus me chercher. Kiba et Shino, je m'y attendais. Mais Neji ? Sans que personne ne le lui demande, car je sais que le conseil ne l'aurait pas fait, mon cousin a volontairement risqué sa vie pour moi. J'ai du mal à réaliser tout ce que cela implique. Il a beaucoup changé ces dernier temps 

- Lee ! Lâches-moi !

Il s'arrête enfin et me pose contre la paroi du tunnel où nous courrons. Il y a là Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Lee et un Ninja étrange que je ne connais pas. Les voir tous ici me touche profondément et les mots me manquent alors même que je devrais parler. A la lueur des torches, je discerne soudain le bandeau de l'inconnu : il est de Suna. Cette observation me fait frissonner. Il n'est sûrement pas venu seul, et au vu des récents évènements, les Ninjas de Suna ne sont certainement pas bien intentionnés à l'égard des Hydres. La vision du massacre qui s'annonce me terrifie. Je dois l'empêcher.

- Ils faut arrêter, tout de suite.

Je les vois se regarder entre eux. Pourquoi m'est-ce si difficile de m'exprimer.

- Les Hydres ne sont pas mauvaises, vous ne comprenez pas, nous sommes responsables, c'est à cause de nous.

Ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils doivent croire que je délire.

- Les Hyugas, c'est nous…

Non ! Lee veut me porter à nouveau, je le repousse.

- Les Hyugas sont responsables de ce qu'endurent les Hydres, Lee, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Je peux peut-être les aider, je veux les aider ! Laissez-moi ! Je dois y retourner, il faut arrêter les combats.

Ils se regardent entre eux. Ils se défient de moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

* * *

- Genjutsu ? 

- Non, c'est bien Hinata.

- Hypnose ? Drogue ?

- Akamaru ne sent pas de drogue.

- Chakra stable, pas d'hypnose, du stress.

- Alors ?

* * *

Taches de couleurs en une mosaïque improbable, fragments de ce qui furent les témoins silencieux de la vie quotidienne, tessons de porcelaine, morceaux de bois, marqueteries délicates brisées de larmes. L'agora s'est faite arène, écrin de douleur et de colère. 

Les deux adversaires poursuivent leur lutte, volontairement aveuglés pour ne plus voir qu'eux-mêmes. Réputés parmi les leurs pour leur sang-froid, leurs mouvements hurlent de rage. Leurs poitrines essoufflées peinent à suivre leurs volontés, mais aucun n'envisage seulement d'abandonner.

Une ouverture, Neji se glisse sous la défense d'Imena et lui assène une avalanche de coups dévastateurs que la jeune fille ne peux parer. Elle tente de riposter, mais son poing n'atteint que le vide et les frappes répétées de son opposant la projettent brutalement au sol.

D'un bond, Neji est sur elle. Empoignant le col de l'Hydre, il la soulève pour frapper une dernière fois.

* * *

Ceux qui ne se sont pas enfuis se sont réunis autour des deux combattants. Tacitement, ils ont décidé de ne pas intervenir et regardent en silence. Tour à tour, brun ou bleue ont pris le dessus, mais la partie est maintenant jouée et ils en respecteront l'issue. 

L'étranger a mis l'Hydre à terre et se prépare à lui donner le coup de grâce, quand un grondement sourd empli l'air. Soudain, par tous les tunnels d'accès, un nuage de sable jaillit et enfle, pour venir frôler chaque personne présente en un avertissement muet.

* * *

Son visage ne reflète aucune peur, c'était un beau combat et au delà de ma haine, une adversaire de valeur. Un instant encore je garde mon poing levé, car dans son regard blanc, j'ai vu le mien. Depuis un moment déjà cette ressemblance me trouble et m'interroge. Qu'est-ce qui nous sépare ? Pourrais-je moi aussi être comme cette créature haïssable ? Non ! Cette idée m'effleure à peine qu'un frisson de dégoût me prend. Je ne suis pas comme elle ! Je ne le serais jamais ! 

Est-ce la haine, le dégoût, ou la peur qui me guide ? Je ne veux plus penser et mon poing se lève pour s'abaisser vers ce pâle visage.

Mais un frôlement sur mon bras me surprend et une supplique m'interrompt : Neji, arrêtes.

Comme si quelque chose cédait à l'intérieur de moi, et le temps reprend sa course. Hinata est à côté de moi, mais sa main sur mon bras ne me donne pas d'ordre. Elle ne se pose pas comme membre de la branche principale, elle n'impose pas, elle me laisse libre de choisir, et c'est sans doute ce qui m'arrête.

* * *

- Neji, arrêtes, s'il te plait. Nous sommes responsables, les Hyugas sont responsables de la situation des Hydres. 

Je ne sais pas s'il m'écoute, je le sens tendu comme la corde d'un arc et sous ma main ses muscles vibrent, mais il reste immobile. Je considère cet état comme un accord.

- Bien avant la création de Konoha, bien avant les décennies de guerre qui ont labouré ce continent jusqu'à la création des pays, les Hyugas étaient déjà en partie ce qu'ils sont : une famille de Ninjas, puissante et hautaine. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore le Byukagan. Leur pouvoir venait de leur richesse et de leur remarquable organisation pour l'époque. Les pouvoirs héréditaires étaient encore plus rares qu'aujourd'hui, l'apanage d'individus plutôt que de familles. Mais certaines maisons rivales les ont développé, et les Hyugas ont craint pour leur suprématie.

J'ai honte de ce secret que j'avoue, cette faute des fondateurs de notre clan. Le regard qu'Imena m'adresse est empli d'un mélange d'étonnement, d'espoir, et de défi, comme si elle doutait que je parvienne à parler. Je ferme les yeux pour rester concentrée et poursuit.

- Alors ils ont cherché à obtenir un pouvoir plus puissant que tous les autres. Et rapidement. Pour ça, ils ont… mené des expériences… sur des cobayes humains. Ils ont utilisé des individus possédant une capacité intéressante et ont cherché à les améliorer, souvent au dépend de la vie de leurs cobayes, mais peu leur importait. Ils ont fini par isoler certains pouvoirs : l'Erragénèse, qui donnait le contrôle d'une forme développée de Genjutsu… l'Hydrokynésie, qui procure la maîtrise de l'eau, même dans un corps humain… le Byukagan.

La plupart des porteurs de l'Erragénèse sont devenus fous, bien que des rumeurs prétendent que certains d'entre eux auraient intégré les Uchiwas. Les effets secondaires et l'état de dépendance liée à l'Hydrokynésie ont rebuté les anciens Hyugas. Alors ils ont choisi le Buykagan, mariant les porteurs avec leurs héritiers pour donner le pouvoir qu'ils convoitaient à leur descendance.

Ensuite… ensuite, Neji, ils ont abandonné les survivants à leur sort, quand ils ne les ont pas éliminés, pensant que sans assistance, ils disparaîtraient. Ils les ont rejetés dans ce monde en pleine transformation, livrés en pâture à l'appétit des hordes nomades. Ce n'est que par chance que quelques uns ont survécu.

Quand tu as disparu, le conseil a fait le rapprochement entre les Hydres et ces secrets de famille. Ils m'ont convoquée, m'ont raconté cette histoire, notre histoire. Ils m'ont demandé, en tant qu'héritière du clan Hyuga, de me livrer aux Hydres pour racheter notre faute. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. J'espérais convaincre les Hydres de te relâcher, je suis certaine qu'elles l'aurait fait, mais tu as été libéré avant.

Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, Neji, tu… tu fais partie de la branche secondaire, tu sais ce que signifie être méprisé, asservi, mieux que quiconque, tu peux les comprendre.

* * *

Les comprendre ?

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Mea culpa, j'ai tardé pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plait!

**Maetelgalaxy: **Voilà le duel annoncé, la rencontre entre deux titans. Qu'en penses-tu?

**Thealie: **Neji s'en est sorti, physiquement du moins. Que penses-tu du secret d'Hinata? Vaut-il l'attente?


	13. Kaléidoscope

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Chapitre 13

Kaléidoscope

Les comprendre ?

Juste essayer et déjà la nausée me prend. Eux et moi sommes différents ! Je veux m'en convaincre... Il faut que nous soyons différents ! Mais pourquoi donc ce besoin ?

Si nous étions semblables… alors ce ne seraient pas des monstres, ou j'en serais un aussi. Et je ne pourrais pas me venger.

Je refuse ! Je veux déverser ma rage sur ma geôlière, frapper et frapper encore.

Cependant, Hinata ne m'a jamais menti. Je ne parviens pas à ignorer ses paroles.

La main de ma cousine a quitté mon bras. Je me sens étrange, comme si rien ne me retenait et qu'en même temps j'étais écrasé, figé dans une attitude imposée. Je ne comprends pas, suis-je libre ou pas ? Personne ne m'a donné d'ordre, je peux bouger comme je l'entends, il n'y a pas de Hyuga, mon sceau n'a pas été activé. Et pourtant il me brûle.

Quelles sont ces chaînes qui m'entravent ?

Celles que j'ai moi-même forgées.

Ce constat me glace.

Au-delà des êtres qui m'obligeait à ployer sous leur joug, je me suis enchaîné seul. Et peut-être ces entraves sont-elles les plus lourdes. Mais les briser…

J'abaisse mon regard vers mon vis-à-vis.

Imena n'a pas bougé malgré ma main qui l'étrangle et son regard blanc rivé sur moi…

Me rappelle le mien.

Je la lâche.

… les briser me fait peur…

Esclave, maître, bourreau, victime, les Hydres, les Hyugas, Imena, Moi. Hier geôlière, aujourd'hui proie ; hier prisonnier, aujourd'hui exécuteur.

Agir trop vite, laisser sa colère diriger et aller au plus simple. C'est dangereux. Je me targue d'être réfléchi, mais ici, qu'ai-je fait ?

… je prétends vouloir être libre, je prétends être libre…

Mon univers a volé en éclat, ce que je croyais n'est plus, ce que j'ignorais bouscule mes convictions. Comme les éclats d'un miroir brisés, les fragments de ma vie déchirent mon esprit pour le réarranger d'une autre façon.

… je viens de découvrir en un instant qu'être libre implique beaucoup, je ne dois pas seulement me délivrer de l'emprise de ma famille, je dois aussi travailler sur moi-même…

Ma vision du monde change comme si je l'avais toujours vu déformé au travers d'un kaléidoscope, sans le savoir. Les reflets, perspectives trompeuses, se dissipent. J'espère, que cette fois, je regarde les choses directement.

… être libre, c'est aussi être responsable de ses actes, ne plus s'en décharger sur autrui.

Je vais écouter ce que les Hydres ont à dire.

« Beaucoup de vérités auxquelles nous tenons dépendent avant tout de notre propre point de vue. » (1)

Je saisis maintenant ce que tu voulais dire, vieil homme.

* * *

Neji est resté silencieux. 

Après que je leur ai parlé, Shino et les autres ont apparemment décidé de me laisser une chance, et ils m'ont laissé marcher par moi-même. Nous avons alors couru dans les couloirs obscurs de ce complexe souterrain et j'ai cru un moment qu'ils ne faisaient que semblant de m'accorder leur confiance et retournaient à l'extérieur.

Mais nous nous sommes enfoncés plus profondément encore sous terre, sans pour autant retourner à l'agora. En voyant mon trouble, Lee m'a discrètement raconté les derniers évènements : Il m'a raconté comment ils avaient délivré Neji et Jesoba, le Ninja étranger qui nous accompagne. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient ensuite venus jusqu'ici avec des Ninjas de Suna et que ces derniers étaient partis par un autre chemin pour libérer des prisonniers.

J'ai marqué un temps d'arrêt à cette nouvelle. Qu'il y ait des Ninjas de Suna risquait bien sûr de compliquer un peu les choses, ils ne me connaissaient pas et n'allaient sans doute pas me croire sur parole, mais ce n'est pas cela qui me choquait. C'était le terme de 'prisonniers'.

Depuis que je suis ici, à Hyxios, j'ai appris plus en détail l'Histoire des Hydres, leur périple à travers le monde quand les Hyugas les ont rejetées, leur installation au pays des brumes où elles pouvaient vivre sans avoir besoin de 'compagnons', ces humains qui acceptent de leur donner une part de leur eau, une chance de vivre. Et puis le changement d'attitude de leurs voisins, les bruits qui ont commencé à courir, prétendant que les Hydres étaient des sortes de 'vampires' malfaisants. Leur expulsion ensuite, la traque dont elles ont été victimes et maintenant, les difficultés rencontrées par les Hydres pour trouver des volontaires qui acceptent d'être leurs compagnons, et les dizaines de morts. Tués par la soif.

J'ai aussi entendu parler à mots couverts de ce groupe de jeunes Hydres, plus agressives, qui se sont rebellées contre les lois de leur clan et ont refusé leur vie misérable. Elles ont commencé par parcourir les pays pour trouver un endroit sûr pour ceux de leur race. Puis elles ont contre-attaqué, et traqué ceux qui les pourchassaient, utilisant leurs prisonniers comme proies, en dépit des interdictions du conseil des Hydres qui refusaient de devenir ces vampires que l'on leur reprochait d'être.

C'est ce groupe, mené par Imena, qui m'a capturé et amené à Hyxios. Des rumeurs ont couru dans le campement, comme quoi Imena avait aussi enlevé des humains pour servir de 'compagnons' sous la contrainte. Le conseil des Hydres aurait violemment désapprouvé cet acte, et sommé Imena de libérer ses prisonniers.

Mais tout ça n'était pour moi que des 'on-dit', et entendre Lee en parler comme d'une certitude m'avait glacé.

J'ai accéléré pour rattraper le groupe, et ne pas avoir à m'expliquer, c'était trop douloureux. Pendant toute notre course, j'ai espéré que ce soit une erreur, mais lorsque nous sommes parvenus aux cellules, lorsque j'ai vu les prisonniers, exsangues, tout juste libérés par les Ninjas de Suna, les traces sanglantes du combat, lorsque j'ai entendu les Hydres à leur tour prisonnières crier à travers les portes de cellules, à ce moment-là j'ai compris, et pleuré.

Au travers des mots de réconfort de Tenten, j'ai capté des bribes de la conversation entre Lee et le Kasekage et attrapé au vol le nom de Neji. Il m'a frappé comme un coup de trique et je me suis ressaisie.

Sans bien m'en rendre compte, j'ai mis de côté ma timidité, mon respect pour sa charge de Kasekage, j'ai tenté de persuader Gaara de ne pas exterminer les Hydres et de me permettre de parler à Neji. Mais j'ai lu sur son visage qu'il ne me croyait pas, qu'il allait agir sans tenir compte de mes paroles, alors, de désespoir, j'ai tout oublié, je l'ai attrapé par sa tunique pour le forcer à me regarder en face.

Je l'ai secoué, je lui ai crié dessus, sans tenir compte de son étonnement, des hoquets de surprise ou d'effarement de mes amis, ni du sable qui s'est mis à vibrer et à couvrir mon corps.

C'est peut-être ça qui l'a convaincu.

Le sable m'a lâché. En quelques mots secs, Gaara a ordonné à trois des siens d'accompagner les prisonniers libérés jusqu'à la surface, et aux autres de nous suivre jusqu'à l'agora.

Nous n'avons rencontré aucune résistance dans les tunnels. Parfois, des ombres fuyaient au détour d'un passage, mais personne n'a essayé de nous arrêter. Arrivés à proximité de l'agora, Gaara a déployé son sable, autant pour sécuriser la zone que pour réprimer toute idée agressive. A la sortie du tunnel, je n'ai vu que Neji, prêt à frapper. J'ai crié de toutes mes forces, et j'ai couru vers lui. Il y avait tant de douleur sur son visage, je n'ai pu que poser ma main sur son bras, sans lui imposer ma volonté ni stopper son geste, et j'ai commencé à parler. Bravant le regard d'Imena et les interdits des Hyugas, j'ai dévoilé ce secret qui me fait mal.

Puis Neji a baissé son poing.

Ensuite les Hydres sont réapparues, craintives mais fières. Le grand Conseiller s'est avancé, nous a salué et prié de nous asseoir, sans résultat, avant de nous raconter en détail l'histoire de son peuple. Je ne sais quels échos il a trouvé dans le cœur de chacun, mais le Kasekage a semblé particulièrement troublé par son récit, de même que les autres Ninjas, ceux de Suna comme ceux de Konoha. Epuisée, je me suis éloignée.

Seul Neji est resté parfaitement immobile et silencieux, avant de s'isoler, sans m'accorder un regard.

Sur l'agora maintenant recouverte par l'obscurité de la nuit, colorée ça et là par la lumière des torches, les uns se sont assoupis, les autres veillent autour des feux. Non loin, le grand Conseiller et le Kasekage discutent à voix basse d'une possible coexistence et je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

Je devrais peut-être aller parler à Neji. Je le cherche un instant du regard, mais sans succès, et la fatigue triomphe de moi et je m'endors.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Et que la force soit avec vous. 

**- Ah Ah Ah Ah ! (rire caverneux)**

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, bourreau.

**- Neji Hyuga est perdu dans les tréfonds de sa conscience !**

- Non.

**- ?**

- Je suis perdu dans les tréfonds de TA conscience. Nuance !

**- Et ?**

- C'est pire.

**- …**

- Oui, tu disais ? (sourire en coin)

PS : Petite annonce : SOS. Neji Hyuga en détresse cherche bonne âme pour le sortir de là.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Arasan **: J'aime aussi quand tout s'explique, mais c'est dur à faire comme chap... Tu imagines quoi comme fin? (tu me menace ? mais pourquoi crois-tu que je m'escrime pour finir ma fic après la tienne...Non, je blague).

**Maetelgalaxy** : Voilà Imena enfin dévoilée. Sinon (Arg), je sais, Byakugan et non Byukagan. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'après plusieurs chapitres, et comme j'ai pas mal de mal avec la mise en page… Je n'ai pas eu le courage (ni le temps) de recharger tous mes chapitres pour corriger. Alors j'ai décidé de garder Byukagan, afin que ce soit la même orthographe d'un bout à l'autre de la fic.

**tafolpamadlaine** : Non non non, n'abîme ni ta tête ni ton écran. C'est pas la peine. Mon imagination est très flattée, dès que ses chevilles auront dégonflé et qu'elle sera redescendue du plafond, je la branche sur le chapitre suivant.

**Thealie** : Surprise ? merci du compliment ! Les Hydres sont certes plus libres que Neji, mais elles sont aussi en danger de mort, il ne faut pas s'y tromper. Quant à savoir s'il va les comprendre… à suivre… Par contre, je suis désolée que cette histoire soit dure, je vais m'attacher à mieux m'exprimer (l'auteur se relit…), oops, la prochaine fois… (pas taper)


	14. Enfin libre

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Schismatik

Disclaimer : Naruto (les livres, les personnages…), ne m'appartient pas

* * *

Chapitre 14

Libre… enfin

(Autres temps, autres lieux…)

Les ans pèsent sur mes épaules, ma charge aussi, mais elle est douce à mon esprit. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je serais à cette place, reconnu et respecté. La réunion d'aujourd'hui conforte définitivement notre position non seulement dans le village mais aussi dans les pays voisins, et mes détracteurs ont vu s'évanouir leurs dernières chances de me discréditer. Quel chemin parcouru…

* * *

(Près d'Hyxios, à la nuit tombée) 

J'ai écouté en silence l'Hydre nous raconter leur histoire, de leur création jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai vu la peine dans le regard de mes amis, et leur indignation. Lorsque le vieil homme est arrivé au bout de son récit, je me suis discrètement éclipsé, les laissant discuter entre eux à voix basse.

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas en vouloir aux Hydres de ce que l'une d'entre elles m'a fait. Je ne commettrai pas l'erreur de confondre un peuple entier et un petit groupe d'individus. Néanmoins je n'ai pas pardonné à Imena. Un jour, peut-être. Mais je la laisserai vivre, les siens ont besoin d'elle pour l'instant ; il y a beaucoup trop peu de combattants dans leurs rangs pour que les priver d'un élément de son niveau soit négligeable. Je ne serai pas facteur de leur extermination.

Hinata pense que je peux les comprendre. D'une certaine façon c'est vrai. Ils ont été pour les Hyugas ce que je suis actuellement pour ceux de la branche principale, des objets que l'on jette lorsqu'ils deviennent inutiles.

Cependant je les envie. En dépit des épreuves qu'ils ont traversé, des difficultés qu'ils rencontrent pour l'instant, ils sont plus libres que n'importe quel membre de la branche secondaire. Ils sont certes pourchassés, mais ils n'ont pas sur leur front la marque de l'esclavage ni la menace mortelle qui y est liée.

En même temps, j'éprouve comme un sentiment de honte à leur égard, pour ce que mes ancêtres leur ont fait, pour l'attitude des Hyugas actuels. Jamais auparavant je n'avais regretté mon Byukagan. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne nous en a fait le reproche, ni à Hinata ni à moi. Ils ne demandent rien aux Hyugas, rien à personne, ils veulent juste le droit de vivre.

Mes pas m'ont conduit jusqu'à la surface. L'air limpide du désert m'offre le ciel, constellé d'étoiles tremblantes. Je m'installe un peu plus loin, allongé sur le sable encore tiède, pour tour à tour réfléchir encore ou repousser mes fantômes en contemplant ces frêles immortelles.

Petit à petit mes idées se précisent. Je ne peux rien pour les Hydres. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir une âme assez noble pour effacer ma rancœur et leur tendre la main. Mais il y a d'autres personnes pour lesquelles je vais agir, même si je dois y laisser la vie.

* * *

Par le dôme de l'agora, la lumière du jour a rempli la salle. Neji est revenu de sa virée nocturne, mais il reste à l'écart. Il ne tolère que les membres de son équipe, et encore, avec son attitude encore plus glaciale que d'habitude. Il évite même soigneusement Hinata. Cependant, il y a certains détails… 

Foi d'Inuzuka et professionnel des manigances, n°1 toutes catégories (à égalité avec Naruto) : Neji, si tu n'es pas en train d'intuiter quelque chose, alors j'accepte d'avouer à Tsunade-sama que je suis responsable de la destruction de son ticket gagnant à la grande loterie de printemps.

* * *

Gaara contemplait le désert, légèrement indécis. Neji Hyuga sortait tout juste de son bureau, apparemment très décidé. La question était : décidé à quoi ? Ces deux derniers mois il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en chercher la réponse. Entre la rencontre avec les Hydres, la mise en place de relations diplomatiques secrètes entre Hyxios et Suna, information bien évidemment très largement relayée dans les pays voisins ou ayant des 'différends' avec les Hydres ; et les affaires courantes… Il avait eu bien d'autres sujets de préoccupation. 

Mais en quittant Hyxios, Neji lui avait demandé la permission d'explorer la bibliothèque de Suna. Ensuite, il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps dans de vieux rouleaux datant d'avant les grandes guerres, cherchant les Kamis seuls savent quoi, sans rien dire à personne. S'il n'avait pas eu confiance dans le jeune homme, Gaara lui aurait refusé son autorisation lorsque Neji avait demandé à voir des rouleaux plus confidentiels.

Et après deux mois de recherches assidues, Neji, plus déterminé que jamais, était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il repartait pour Konoha.

Une silhouette disparaît à l'horizon, et, seul sur le plus haut toit de Suna, l'enfant-démon espère qu'une âme tourmentée a trouvé son chemin vers la paix.

* * *

Utopiste ? Sûrement un peu. Naïf ? Je le reconnais désormais. Un peu fou ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Oui, j'ai été tout cela, et plus encore, cependant je ne regrette rien. J'ai eu des moments de doute, de découragement, j'ai connu des échecs, rencontré des obstacles imprévus. Mais aussi des alliés inattendus, des victoires magnifiques et des sourires éblouissants sur les visages d'hommes et de femmes qui se croyaient condamnés. Je continuerai aussi longtemps qu'il sera nécessaire. 

La réunion est terminée et nos invités partent peu à peu. Je m'adosse au dossier de mon siège et me remémore ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où j'ai quitté Suna, il y a de cela près de vingt ans.

* * *

Tsunade compulsait d'un air absent les montagnes de papier qui encombraient son bureau. Neji était arrivé à Konoha quelques jours auparavant, plus de deux mois après ses coéquipiers, porteur de nouvelles assez encourageantes : Les relations avec Suna étaient renforcées, et enrichies d'un nouvel allié alors que les Hydres auraient pu se retourner contre Konoha. 

Neji lui était apparu mûri, déterminé, apaisé aussi, Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui la dérangeait…

Un bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir la mit sur ses gardes, et lorsque le chuunin venu l'avertir entra en trombe dans le bureau, il eu la désagréable surprise de sentir la lame d'un kunaï sur sa gorge, une Hokage menaçante à l'autre bout.

Pestant contre la stupidité des chuunins qui entrent sans frapper, Tsunade relâcha sa prise. Légèrement troublé, l'importun reprit son souffle avant de faire ce pourquoi il était venu, à l'origine, à savoir prévenir son Hokage que des bruits inhabituels s'échappaient du domaine Hyuga, comme si on se battait à l'intérieur. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était seul dans la pièce.

De toit en toit, Tsunade traversa le village aussi vite que possible, avant d'entrer dans le domaine Hyuga, inquiète de ne voir aucune sentinelle apparaître. Parvenue au niveau de la cour principale, elle s'arrêta, ébahie.

* * *

J'ai eu peur ce jour-là, je dois bien le reconnaître. Après avoir mis en pratique ce que j'avais découvert à Suna, j'ai demandé audience au conseil qui se tenait pour une fois au grand complet. Quand le garde est revenu pour me transmettre l'accord d'Hyuga-sama, j'ai commencé à tisser mon destin…

* * *

Il s'efface pour me laisser passer, et je pousse les deux battants de la lourde porte d'airain ; pour la salle du conseil, les Hyugas ne pouvaient se contenter d'un simple panneau en papier de riz. Alors que je m'avance, sous l'œil étonné ou désapprobateur des plus prétentieux de la Soke, outrés de voir Hyuga-sama inviter un membre de la Bunke dans leur sanctuaire. Comme à chaque rencontre, il y a cette étrange lueur dans le regard de mon oncle. Je sais maintenant que c'est de l'espoir, et je devine que ce qui le retient d'agir lui-même c'est la mort de mon père, et la douleur de ne pas l'avoir empêchée. 

Arrivé au centre de la pièce, je reste debout.

- Moi, Neji Hyuga, déclare qu'à partir de ce jour je ne reconnais plus l'autorité de la Soke sur la Bunke. J'exige l'intégration de la branche secondaire dans la famille sans distinction d'avec la branche principale. J'exige le renoncement au sceau de l'oiseau en cage, et sa suppression du front de ceux qui en sont marqués. J'exige l'arrêt des pratiques de sélection prénatale des enfants porteurs du Byukagan.

Le tollé que mes propos déclenche est aussi violent que je l'avais prévu. Seul Hyuga-sama reste imperturbable.

- C'est une honte ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant notre auguste assemblée et proférer de telles absurdités ? Retires-toi sur le champ et alors nous pourrons peut-être être cléments et considérer ton affront comme une séquelle des épreuves que tu viens de traverser.

Evidement, c'est cet hypocrite d'Hisaku qui parle, grand conseiller, membre le plus important des Hyugas, après Hyuga-sama.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous pour l'instant, Hisaku, mais dès que le conseil aura accepté ma requête, je vous ferai regretter de nous avoir envoyés, Hinata-sama et moi, dans les griffes de Hydres.

Je lui ai volontairement refusé tout titre, toute marque de respect, tout 'sama'. Il ne les mérite pas. Il s'étrangle de rage, avant de me toise d'un air mauvais et de cracher ces mots infâmes qui activent le sceau.

La salle se tend. S'il y a bien évidemment des conseillers qui approuvent Hisaku, mais certains ont acquis une certain considération à mon égard. Ils ne se risquent cependant pas pour autant à désavouer leur supérieur. Mon oncle se redresse, puis s'immobilise lorsqu'il voit que je ne bronche pas. Le visage du grand conseiller se trouble et il répète son incantation, sans plus de succès.

- Au risque de me répéter, je ne reconnais plus l'autorité de la Soke sur la Bunke. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir parler d'égal à égal. Vous avez deux choix : accepter de discuter, ou lancer une guerre fratricide au cœur de la famille, si je dois rapporter votre refus à la Bunke.

Un frisson les parcourt. C'est en partie un coup de bluff : je n'ai prévenu personne de mon initiative et je ne déclencherai pas un bain de sang. Mais j'ai discuté du sujet avec nombre des plus jeunes, beaucoup veulent en finir avec cette histoire de sceau. Je sais qu'il révulse aussi certains anciens, même s'ils n'osent pas en parler. Par ailleurs, en tant que l'un des meilleur Ninja que les Hyugas ait connu depuis des décennies, j'ai une certaine valeur pour les miens. Si cet imbécile m'attaque, je riposterais. Or quelque soit mon sort cela aura des conséquences et j'espère que les choses changeront.

Visiblement, Hisaku a choisi la seconde décision. Il s'élance vers moi tandis qu'Hyuga-sama intime l'ordre aux autres conseillers de ne pas s'en mêler. La discussion qui commence entre eux est assez vive, mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'ai lancé la machine, j'ai confiance en Hyuga-sama pour poursuivre ce qu'il m'a rêvé que je commence. De plus, Hisaku s'est déchaîné et notre lutte se poursuit hors de la salle du conseil.

Il a sans doute été doué à une époque, mais elle est loin derrière lui. Malgré mon récent handicap, il n'est pas une menace pour moi. Tout en l'empêchant de faire trop de dégâts, je décide de l'utiliser pour avertir le reste de la famille, voire tout Konoha, ainsi il sera difficile de passer mon action sous silence.

* * *

En contrebas, Tsunade pouvait admirer Neji au mieux de sa forme jouer au chat et à la souris avec un homme enragé (un teigneux de la pire espèce qui n'avait de cesse de poser problème lors des réunions du village, soit dit en passant), au milieu d'une assemblée de Hyugas ébahis. Attrapant par la peau du cou le premier garde qui eu la malchance de passer à sa portée, elle se fit expliquer la situation. 

Après avoir contemplé le combat encore un instant, elle décida d'enfoncer le clou et d'aller donner un coup de main à Hyuga-sama pour aller dans la bonne direction, fût-ce à coups de pieds bien placés. Un Hokage a une très bonne mémoire. Pour une Hokage, il n'y a pas de date de prescription. Et cette Hokage en particulier avait dernièrement avalé une couleuvre particulièrement amère, qu'elle contait bien régler aux Hyugas, avec intérêts.

* * *

La suite… vingt ans de discussion houleuses, de découvertes désagréables, parfois d'empoignades, de dérapages de part et d'autres, et petit à petit, d'une génération à l'autre, la modification des mentalités, puis des usages. L'abandon des pratiques d'eugénisme a été assez facile à imposer. Quand ils en ont eu connaissance, la quasi totalité des Hyugas a réclamé leur suppression immédiate. Les conséquences ont été bien plus fortes que je ne l'avais prévu. L'arrêt des distributions des médications qui favorisaient la transmission du Byukagan a entraîné une diminution drastique de la proportion de nouveaux-nés porteurs de l'œil blanc. Nous avons pu utiliser cet argument pour convaincre le conseil de renoncer au sceau, et aujourd'hui, enfin, cela a été décidé. Nous avons même obtenu que les Hyugas déjà marqués soient autorisés à se le voir enlever ; s'ils le voulaient, les effets secondaires étant importants. 

Deux moments m'ont personnellement touché. Il y a sept ans, ma nomination au poste de grand conseiller.

Et le soir de ce jour décisif où tout à commencé : J'avais fini par assommer Hisaku, et j'étais retourné dans ma chambre. A la nuit tombée, Hyuga-sama est venu me voir. Dans l'obscurité, j'ai senti son fin sourire, signe que la situation était en bonne voie. Il m'a dit qu'Hisaku était prié de rester dans ses quartiers, moi de même. Puis il m'a questionné.

* * *

- Comment as-tu découvert tout ça ? Et comment t'es-tu libéré du sceau ? 

- J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'ont dit les Hydres, aux méthodes des anciens pour transmettre le Byukagan d'étrangers à leurs héritiers, au fait étrange que les Hyugas sans Byukagan sont plus que rarissimes alors qu'un pouvoir héréditaire se transmet généralement mal. Les Ninjas de Suna ont créé Gaara, je me suis dit qu'ils devaient avoir des données concernant les manipulations sur les humains. Alors j'ai cherché dans leur bibliothèque, et j'ai fini par faire le rapprochement entre l'instabilité des pouvoirs héréditaires, la difficulté de les transmettre normalement, les techniques pour les favoriser et les produits que le conseil oblige tout Hyuga à prendre régulièrement.

- Et pour le sceau ?

J'hésite un instant, puis j'annule le genjutsu que je porte.

- Le sceau est lié au Byukagan. Dans les archives de Suna je n'ai trouvé que la confirmation que ce lien est irrémédiable. Par contre…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais mon regard définitivement blanc, blanc et vide, parle pour moi. Plus de Byukagan, plus de sceau.

- Il vaudrait mieux le cacher pour l'instant, sauf à l'Hokage, qu'elle en tienne compte dans les missions qu'elle me donne. Mon niveau est suffisant pour faire illusion dans la plupart des situations. Je pourrais toujours dire que mon emprisonnement m'a affaibli, alors qu'en fait, il a développé mes sens autres que la vue. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pensé à cette solution.

* * *

Hyuga-sama est resté immobile, puis il m'a pris dans ses bras en me disant merci. Huit mois après, quand j'ai mis Hinata et mes amis au courant, j'ai entendu un autre son de cloche. Je crois que c'est la plus belle engueulade que j'ai jamais subite. Je ne savais pas que Naruto pouvait être muet, ni qu'Hinata pouvait être aussi autoritaire. Le conseil l'a d'ailleurs découvert à ses dépends quand mon oncle lui a laissé la place et qu'elle est devenue le chef des Hyugas, j'en ris encore. 

L'avenir ne sera certainement pas tendre, mais je l'attends sans crainte. Ma famille est libre, moi aussi.

* * *

Fin 

Un Grand Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewé, **Arasan,** **Maetelgalaxy,** **Pepsikari,** **tafolpamadlaine,**** Thealie,** **Twin Sun Leader,** **yune-chan66,** et à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fic. :)

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Arasan** : Voici donc la fin de l'histoire (et des tortures), et un monologue de Neji adulte en prime. Comme tu le dis, la boucle est bouclée. Pas de problème pour ton JDR, j'en suis même flattée.

**tafolpamadlaine **: Neji ne pète pas les plombs cette fois, cela ne collait pas, mais un jour ou l'autre, certainement. Quand à Hinata, je trouve qu'on la sous-estime souvent, elle est écrasée par son père, mais elle a de la ressource, et puis elle avait un peu perdu la tête. Au sujet des chaînes, j'ai été inspirée par mes souvenirs de 'The Wall', de Pink Floyd. Ce n'est pas seulement la chanson que l'on entend parfois à la radio, c'est beaucoup plus long : 2 CD.

**Thealie **: Merci, je craignais de m'être embrouillée. Oui, Neji progresse, il fait ses propres choix, et en assume les conséquences. Je crois que ça transparaît que j'aime beaucoup Gaara aussi, je me retiens souvent d'oublier que ce n'est pas le personnage principal.


End file.
